


存文1

by daliandanzi



Category: SL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi
Summary: 非原作者，存文。
Relationships: SL - Relationship





	存文1

其实也挺好番外1

心术（4）上  
中午的时候监护室的几个医生正在值班室吃饭，护士又推门进来了：“马大夫，老赵叫你。”  
马龙合上刚吃了两口的盒饭，出去了，刘国正问，“他又怎么不舒服了？”“谁知道，就是让叫马大夫。”护士一副见怪不怪的样子。  
经过了将近一个月的治疗，受伤的赵大夫竟然奇迹般的恢复了意识，虽然腹部的伤口迟迟不能愈合，胸腔里还有感染，但是他已经撤除了呼吸机，记忆、思维都没有受到什么影响，连自己先被捅的哪个地方都记得清清楚楚，自己用手堵上气管切开的套管都能吱吱呀呀的说话。  
好像他是知道的，马龙是自己的主治医师，他恢复意识之后经常找马龙，或者是哪里不舒服了，或者是对自己的治疗有什么问题，或者就是要找人说话。其实在繁忙的监护室里，也只有好脾气的马龙愿意花时间去分辨他喑哑的声音说的什么，去听他关于什么生死啊、人生的一些奇谈怪论。  
过来半个多小时，马龙回来了，“什么事儿？”刘国正问。  
“话疗。”马龙笑笑，把冷了的盒饭端到微波炉里。  
“你少去听他瞎掰，老赵精神不太正常。”刘国正说。“对了，今天早上小辉儿还问他什么时候能出监护室，这里感染太厉害，再不抓紧出去就出不去了。”  
马龙只能苦笑，老赵的情况刘国正也清楚，他已经撤了呼吸机有一周多了，但是还老是说憋气，一说要转出监护室，他就说憋气，然后要求上机，他们给的呼吸机的参数实际上只能起到安慰的效果，但是上了机就好。过一两天又撤下来，你也不知道他是真憋气还是假憋气，请了心理科的陈主任看了，说是不排除心理因素的干预，他们除了严密监护和听他吱吱呀呀的说一些乱七八糟的话之外也毫无办法。  
“这样不行，反复上机更容易感染，再来个严重的细菌感染我们之前就白干了。”刘国正说的话其实马龙也明白，其实有很多时候，在疾病面前，真正击垮你的，不是什么病菌或者伤口，而是你自己的精神和心理。这一段时间老赵大夫的诊疗真的是倾尽了他们监护室人员的全部心力，老赵做医生的时候，水平一般，人缘平平，因为“倒霉”有时候也有点愤世嫉俗，他也开错过检查，也吵过架，为了抢救不眠不休过，也给急诊打架的小青年垫过百十块钱，他就是那么普通的医生中的一员，或许每一个医生都在他身上看到了自己，所以院里经常有同事关心他怎么样了。他们的努力不光是为了老赵，也是为了他们自己，如果他们不能最终救活他，这恐怕是对所有人曾经在这个职业上寄托的梦想和责任最底线的嘲弄。  
快下班的时候马龙接到许昕的短信，要他一起吃饭。  
“这么郑重其事的我还以为是找我吃什么大餐呢，原来是食堂。”马龙看见许昕迈着两条大长腿过来，冲他喊。  
“唉，张继科米国去了，现在真是空虚寂寞冷啊，所以就骚扰师兄你呗！”许昕大大咧咧，把脏兮兮的白大衣挂在食堂门外。他现在在神经外科轮转，正在陈玘的手下做住院医。  
“跟着陈大夫上手术就是爽啊，做的特别利落，又快又漂亮。”  
“你不知道，今天有人在走廊里吵架，杀哥就出来那么往门口一站，你知道吧，就那么抱着胳臂一站，白大衣扣子也没系，面无表情的问了他一句：你想干什么？”  
“然后那家伙愣了两秒钟，竟然转身跑了。”  
许昕现在对这个上级医生简直佩服的五体投地，一边吃饭，一边唠唠叨叨的给马龙讲着杀神的英勇事迹顺带表达一下自己的崇拜之情。  
马龙不知道该做什么表情，只能埋头吃饭。  
“唉，真的，师哥，你跟陈大夫熟吗？”许昕又问。  
“还……还行吧。”  
“他结婚了吗？”许昕接着八卦。  
“好像、还……还没有吧。”马龙不敢抬头。  
“嗯，我猜也是，杀哥这么又厉害又帅气的，肯定眼光高的很，一般人哪能看得上啊。”许昕接着表达自己的崇拜之情。  
“嗯……咳……”马龙呛咳一口汤。  
“唉对了师兄，你那个合租的人有没有走的意思？老这么白住张继科的房子我觉得不好意思。”  
嘻！你会不好意思，你是自己住嫌无聊吧，马龙还是很了解自己的这个师弟。  
“唉，师哥，也不知道陈大夫有女朋友么？他现在和谁住？”许昕又开始脑残粉的畅想。  
马龙只得开始仰头四处张望，继科你干嘛出国去啊，现在没有人在救场了，他在心里叫。  
许昕看他仰起头，也抬起头来，“咦？师哥你怎么脸红了？”他大声叫。  
马龙恨不得跳起来捂住他的嘴，“食堂太热！”他胡乱的推脱。  
“哈哈，师哥你真的脸红了！”许昕又得意的大声说，然后做恍然大悟状：“师哥，你不是暗恋陈大夫吧？”  
马龙又是呛的喘不上气来，这饭吃不下去了，他端着盘子刚要说“我吃完先走了。”就听见许昕在那里大叫：“陈老师，杀哥，这边！”  
陈玘就端着盘子坐了过来，“许昕和你师哥一块儿吃饭呢？”他笑得很有内涵。  
“你知道他是我师哥啊？”许昕显然很兴奋。  
“那当然了，秦老师的弟子嘛。”陈玘道，然后在心里说我不光知道他是你师哥，我还知道他脱光了什么样子呢，然后看马龙脸色微红全身僵硬，更觉得好笑。  
他和许昕一直唧唧呱呱的聊着他们的病人的事情，马龙在旁边心想这两个人还真聊的来，然后接着咬着不知道是什么味道的饭菜。  
“晚上没事吧？我带你们两个去唱歌吧！”吃完饭陈玘说，他刚想说有事，就看许昕简直是在欢呼了，然后陈玘就开始给王皓和单明杰打电话，没人问我的意见，马龙生气的想。  
许昕果然和陈玘一样也是麦霸级别的，马龙一直给他们鼓掌，王皓不停的尝试着桌上的各种食物和饮料，然后随手切掉他们的歌，单明杰心想这帮什么人啊！然后一听音乐响了，是自己的，赶紧跳过去抢麦克。  
若我爱你的方式，  
已不同开始，  
……  
小单刚一开口，王皓就在那边大声说：这不是那个狗血家庭伦理剧上的吗？我妈天天看！于是成功的收获歌手的白眼一枚。  
我害怕那种坚持  
无声地休止  
浪漫被岁月滴水穿石  
散落却从来都未发觉，  
……  
如果这生命恰似一段旅程，  
总要走过后才完整，  
谁不曾怀疑过、等待过  
……  
多幸运有你陪伴每个挫折，  
纵流过眼泪又如何，  
……  
单明杰挺喜欢这个歌，自己投入的唱着，然后瞥见靠在一边的马龙和陈玘，我靠，哥们儿，我不在那儿打掩护的时候你们就收敛点儿好不好！虽然旁边这俩人情商是负数吧！  
10点钟左右他们就散场了，“明天还要上班呢。”王皓说，单明杰负责送他回去，陈玘车上坐着马龙和许昕，“我先送你回去，再送马大夫回去。”陈玘装模作样的说。  
许昕坐在后排还在小声的哼着歌儿，哼完了一首，他说：“杀哥，你和我师哥特别熟吧？”  
“嗯？”陈玘笑。  
“你都没问他住在哪里，怎么知道怎么开顺路呢？”许昕说。  
马龙和陈玘不由得惊恐的对望了一眼：我们一直太小瞧他了！

吓死我了！马龙回到家一下子扑在沙发上，“我可再也不和你们出去了！”  
陈玘笑，其实他挺有点儿喜欢这种走钢丝一样心跳加速的感觉。他喜欢变化，喜欢刺激，马龙还实习的时候城郊新开了一家游乐场，他有一段时间老喜欢拉王皓还有马龙去，玩过山车、海盗船、鬼屋什么的，马龙每次都脸刷白的拽着他。他每次回来都说：“我可再也不和你们出去了。”但是下次还是会跟着去。陈玘后来想，那个时候他们老去，一方面是因为自己喜欢新奇和刺激，另一方面不能言说的理由，其实是在这些时候马龙总会不能自控的靠近他拽着他，他喜欢这种被马龙依赖的感觉  
不过现在他们应该不会再去了，一个是两个大男人去游乐场实在别扭，而且事情越来越多，很难再抽出一整天的时间，加上马龙上次突聋之后，一累了总说头晕，再玩过山车什么的肯定要晕起来吐得七荤八素的。  
一想起这个事情陈玘就心疼，两个人身体其实一直都挺好，就算监护室环境不好，他有时候发个烧有点咳嗽什么的，也是吃点药或者挺几天自己就好了，什么事儿都没有。但是这次陈玘才发现，原来不是什么病痛都能不留痕迹的完全痊愈的。他本来是个很洒脱的人，即使有什么难过郁闷的事情，过几天转过头来自己就忘了，要是在原来，即使是在他自己身上，他也只会无所谓的想：那有什么啊！就算是没有听力了还有另一只耳朵呢！可是现在，或许是关心则乱，或者是年龄大了想的事情多了更容易伤感，一看到马龙头晕他在心疼之外总有那么点挥之不去的郁闷。  
这个心疼和郁闷的始作俑者这时候却浑然不自知，躺在沙发那儿把花花放在自己脸上，和小猫正玩的高兴，“玘哥，周末去看电影吧，我不上班。”马龙说。

心术（4）上  
中午的时候监护室的几个医生正在值班室吃饭，护士又推门进来了：“马大夫，老赵叫你。”  
马龙合上刚吃了两口的盒饭，出去了，刘国正问，“他又怎么不舒服了？”“谁知道，就是让叫马大夫。”护士一副见怪不怪的样子。  
经过了将近一个月的治疗，受伤的赵大夫竟然奇迹般的恢复了意识，虽然腹部的伤口迟迟不能愈合，胸腔里还有感染，但是他已经撤除了呼吸机，记忆、思维都没有受到什么影响，连自己先被捅的哪个地方都记得清清楚楚，自己用手堵上气管切开的套管都能吱吱呀呀的说话。  
好像他是知道的，马龙是自己的主治医师，他恢复意识之后经常找马龙，或者是哪里不舒服了，或者是对自己的治疗有什么问题，或者就是要找人说话。其实在繁忙的监护室里，也只有好脾气的马龙愿意花时间去分辨他喑哑的声音说的什么，去听他关于什么生死啊、人生的一些奇谈怪论。  
过来半个多小时，马龙回来了，“什么事儿？”刘国正问。  
“话疗。”马龙笑笑，把冷了的盒饭端到微波炉里。  
“你少去听他瞎掰，老赵精神不太正常。”刘国正说。“对了，今天早上小辉儿还问他什么时候能出监护室，这里感染太厉害，再不抓紧出去就出不去了。”  
马龙只能苦笑，老赵的情况刘国正也清楚，他已经撤了呼吸机有一周多了，但是还老是说憋气，一说要转出监护室，他就说憋气，然后要求上机，他们给的呼吸机的参数实际上只能起到安慰的效果，但是上了机就好。过一两天又撤下来，你也不知道他是真憋气还是假憋气，请了心理科的陈主任看了，说是不排除心理因素的干预，他们除了严密监护和听他吱吱呀呀的说一些乱七八糟的话之外也毫无办法。  
“这样不行，反复上机更容易感染，再来个严重的细菌感染我们之前就白干了。”刘国正说的话其实马龙也明白，其实有很多时候，在疾病面前，真正击垮你的，不是什么病菌或者伤口，而是你自己的精神和心理。这一段时间老赵大夫的诊疗真的是倾尽了他们监护室人员的全部心力，老赵做医生的时候，水平一般，人缘平平，因为“倒霉”有时候也有点愤世嫉俗，他也开错过检查，也吵过架，为了抢救不眠不休过，也给急诊打架的小青年垫过百十块钱，他就是那么普通的医生中的一员，或许每一个医生都在他身上看到了自己，所以院里经常有同事关心他怎么样了。他们的努力不光是为了老赵，也是为了他们自己，如果他们不能最终救活他，这恐怕是对所有人曾经在这个职业上寄托的梦想和责任最底线的嘲弄。  
快下班的时候马龙接到许昕的短信，要他一起吃饭。  
“这么郑重其事的我还以为是找我吃什么大餐呢，原来是食堂。”马龙看见许昕迈着两条大长腿过来，冲他喊。  
“唉，张继科米国去了，现在真是空虚寂寞冷啊，所以就骚扰师兄你呗！”许昕大大咧咧，把脏兮兮的白大衣挂在食堂门外。他现在在神经外科轮转，正在陈玘的手下做住院医。  
“跟着陈大夫上手术就是爽啊，做的特别利落，又快又漂亮。”  
“你不知道，今天有人在走廊里吵架，杀哥就出来那么往门口一站，你知道吧，就那么抱着胳臂一站，白大衣扣子也没系，面无表情的问了他一句：你想干什么？”  
“然后那家伙愣了两秒钟，竟然转身跑了。”  
许昕现在对这个上级医生简直佩服的五体投地，一边吃饭，一边唠唠叨叨的给马龙讲着杀神的英勇事迹顺带表达一下自己的崇拜之情。  
马龙不知道该做什么表情，只能埋头吃饭。  
“唉，真的，师哥，你跟陈大夫熟吗？”许昕又问。  
“还……还行吧。”  
“他结婚了吗？”许昕接着八卦。  
“好像、还……还没有吧。”马龙不敢抬头。  
“嗯，我猜也是，杀哥这么又厉害又帅气的，肯定眼光高的很，一般人哪能看得上啊。”许昕接着表达自己的崇拜之情。  
“嗯……咳……”马龙呛咳一口汤。  
“唉对了师兄，你那个合租的人有没有走的意思？老这么白住张继科的房子我觉得不好意思。”  
嘻！你会不好意思，你是自己住嫌无聊吧，马龙还是很了解自己的这个师弟。  
“唉，师哥，也不知道陈大夫有女朋友么？他现在和谁住？”许昕又开始脑残粉的畅想。  
马龙只得开始仰头四处张望，继科你干嘛出国去啊，现在没有人在救场了，他在心里叫。  
许昕看他仰起头，也抬起头来，“咦？师哥你怎么脸红了？”他大声叫。  
马龙恨不得跳起来捂住他的嘴，“食堂太热！”他胡乱的推脱。  
“哈哈，师哥你真的脸红了！”许昕又得意的大声说，然后做恍然大悟状：“师哥，你不是暗恋陈大夫吧？”  
马龙又是呛的喘不上气来，这饭吃不下去了，他端着盘子刚要说“我吃完先走了。”就听见许昕在那里大叫：“陈老师，杀哥，这边！”  
陈玘就端着盘子坐了过来，“许昕和你师哥一块儿吃饭呢？”他笑得很有内涵。  
“你知道他是我师哥啊？”许昕显然很兴奋。  
“那当然了，秦老师的弟子嘛。”陈玘道，然后在心里说我不光知道他是你师哥，我还知道他脱光了什么样子呢，然后看马龙脸色微红全身僵硬，更觉得好笑。  
他和许昕一直唧唧呱呱的聊着他们的病人的事情，马龙在旁边心想这两个人还真聊的来，然后接着咬着不知道是什么味道的饭菜。  
“晚上没事吧？我带你们两个去唱歌吧！”吃完饭陈玘说，他刚想说有事，就看许昕简直是在欢呼了，然后陈玘就开始给王皓和单明杰打电话，没人问我的意见，马龙生气的想。  
许昕果然和陈玘一样也是麦霸级别的，马龙一直给他们鼓掌，王皓不停的尝试着桌上的各种食物和饮料，然后随手切掉他们的歌，单明杰心想这帮什么人啊！然后一听音乐响了，是自己的，赶紧跳过去抢麦克。  
若我爱你的方式，  
已不同开始，  
……  
小单刚一开口，王皓就在那边大声说：这不是那个狗血家庭伦理剧上的吗？我妈天天看！于是成功的收获歌手的白眼一枚。  
我害怕那种坚持  
无声地休止  
浪漫被岁月滴水穿石  
散落却从来都未发觉，  
……  
如果这生命恰似一段旅程，  
总要走过后才完整，  
谁不曾怀疑过、等待过  
……  
多幸运有你陪伴每个挫折，  
纵流过眼泪又如何，  
……  
单明杰挺喜欢这个歌，自己投入的唱着，然后瞥见靠在一边的马龙和陈玘，我靠，哥们儿，我不在那儿打掩护的时候你们就收敛点儿好不好！虽然旁边这俩人情商是负数吧！  
10点钟左右他们就散场了，“明天还要上班呢。”王皓说，单明杰负责送他回去，陈玘车上坐着马龙和许昕，“我先送你回去，再送马大夫回去。”陈玘装模作样的说。  
许昕坐在后排还在小声的哼着歌儿，哼完了一首，他说：“杀哥，你和我师哥特别熟吧？”  
“嗯？”陈玘笑。  
“你都没问他住在哪里，怎么知道怎么开顺路呢？”许昕说。  
马龙和陈玘不由得惊恐的对望了一眼：我们一直太小瞧他了！

吓死我了！马龙回到家一下子扑在沙发上，“我可再也不和你们出去了！”  
陈玘笑，其实他挺有点儿喜欢这种走钢丝一样心跳加速的感觉。他喜欢变化，喜欢刺激，马龙还实习的时候城郊新开了一家游乐场，他有一段时间老喜欢拉王皓还有马龙去，玩过山车、海盗船、鬼屋什么的，马龙每次都脸刷白的拽着他。他每次回来都说：“我可再也不和你们出去了。”但是下次还是会跟着去。陈玘后来想，那个时候他们老去，一方面是因为自己喜欢新奇和刺激，另一方面不能言说的理由，其实是在这些时候马龙总会不能自控的靠近他拽着他，他喜欢这种被马龙依赖的感觉  
不过现在他们应该不会再去了，一个是两个大男人去游乐场实在别扭，而且事情越来越多，很难再抽出一整天的时间，加上马龙上次突聋之后，一累了总说头晕，再玩过山车什么的肯定要晕起来吐得七荤八素的。  
一想起这个事情陈玘就心疼，两个人身体其实一直都挺好，就算监护室环境不好，他有时候发个烧有点咳嗽什么的，也是吃点药或者挺几天自己就好了，什么事儿都没有。但是这次陈玘才发现，原来不是什么病痛都能不留痕迹的完全痊愈的。他本来是个很洒脱的人，即使有什么难过郁闷的事情，过几天转过头来自己就忘了，要是在原来，即使是在他自己身上，他也只会无所谓的想：那有什么啊！就算是没有听力了还有另一只耳朵呢！可是现在，或许是关心则乱，或者是年龄大了想的事情多了更容易伤感，一看到马龙头晕他在心疼之外总有那么点挥之不去的郁闷。  
这个心疼和郁闷的始作俑者这时候却浑然不自知，躺在沙发那儿把花花放在自己脸上，和小猫正玩的高兴，“玘哥，周末去看电影吧，我不上班。”马龙说。  
附近的那个破电影院有什么协议，经常给他们医生发电影票，每个人一发就是三四张。领导们都不屑于去这里看电影，电影票随手就给住院医和研究生，马龙手里握着厚厚的一打电影票，一到周末就拉陈玘去看电影，两个人那年把各种引进的大片、动画片、国产大片包括烂片都看了个遍。马龙的泪点超低，看个2012都能哭的泣不成声，然后陈玘在众目睽睽下拖着他，心想：真丢人，我怎么找这么一人啊，真是丢人！“男人看电影怎么能老哭呢！哥我可得好好培养培养你。”他说，然后接着不遗余力的陪着马龙去看电影，等把这个泪点差不多培养上去的时候，两个人终于住到一起去了。  
结果到了周日的早上，马龙接到刘国正的电话说他们监护室的李平肺炎，跑呼吸科住院去了，问他能不能替李平今天去值班，陈玘看他在那里讲电话，就知道看电影肯定没戏了，马龙不会拒绝别人的。  
“对不起啊，玘哥。”马龙皱着脸，“对不起，下周我们再去看好不好。”  
“亲我一下，亲我一下我就不生气了。”陈玘笑，搂着他的肩膀。马龙只好轻轻的在他脸上亲了一下，然后又被他按住在唇舌之间辗转了半天，“再不走就迟到了，”他推开对方低声说，“对不起啊玘哥。”然后拿了衣服出去。  
陈玘说不生气肯定，是真的，的确是真的。他们已经习惯了，别说是和马龙，就是同事几个吃饭，经常有打了电话来说没忙完让先吃的，甚至有一次马琳说请小的们吃饭领导我请客啊谁都别带钱，结果这几个都吃完了负责付钱的还一直被拖在急诊，现场派人回去拿钱的雷事囧事都有过。今天看不成就算了，下周再说呗，陈玘也没啥好生气的，“花花啊，今天只能你陪我玩喽！”他对小猫说。

马龙在监护室上班一直是忙命，不过后来用王皓的话说“气场大开了”也什么都能镇的住。一白天监护室没什么变化，晚上也不是特别忙，马龙还是和往常一样坐在办公室看书，老赵的病情挺平稳，得动员家属尽快让他回普通病房，还有一个重症肌无力的病人也脱机了，下周也可以转回普通病房，他一边看书一边在心里盘算。然后护士进来叫他，“23床那个病人烦躁的厉害。”  
马龙进去一看心率快血压高，呼吸道的分泌物很多，“是急性左心衰。”他这边指挥着护士给药，量血压，然后旁边一个病人血氧饱和度也开始往下掉，再叫一个人来给吸痰，他说，隔壁的另一个护士进来帮忙。  
等这边的两个病人都平稳了，他们听见不知道什么地方发出闷闷的“砰！”的一声，又过了就那么一小会儿，听见隔壁另一个护士惊慌的声音：“那个病人呢？”  
马龙赶紧跑到隔壁，看见靠窗的那张病床上是空的，窗户大开着，冷风鼓动着窗帘不停的往里灌，他全身一下如坠冰窟，一瞬间大脑也停止了思考，不会吧？“我刚才就出去配了会儿输液。”护士结结巴巴的说。马龙从窗户上往下一看，病房楼里透出的影影绰绰的灯光下，似乎能看见地上躺着一个人。  
“把住院医叫起来盯着病房，有急事打我的电话。”马龙留下一句话赶紧就往楼下跑，一个护士自动跟着他跑下去。  
在楼底下地上，躺着的果然是他们那个病人，“别过来了！”马龙冲着护士喊。  
“快去推平车，简易呼吸器，让住院医给总值班和主任打电话。”他挡住了护士的视线，接着说。  
他们监护病房在六楼，病人完全没有意识了，半边颅骨塌陷，脑袋下面都是血，还有一点点微弱的呼吸，血沫从脱臼的下颌里涌出来，一侧的胳臂已经完全断了，肘关节暴露出来白森森的骨头的断端。  
胸腹联合伤肯定是有，骨折的事顾不得了，直接高空坠落或许会有脊髓和脑干的爆震损伤，开放气道，人工通气，心外按压，注意不要加重可能存在的颈髓损伤，他跪在病人旁边，用口罩抹去不停涌出来的血沫，俯下身去，人工通气——心外按压——人工通气——心外按压——……标准而机械的单人心肺复苏循环，这些判断这些操作经过经年累月的学习和训练，早已经成了一段完美的植入他身体里的程序，超离了意识、思维和情感，一旦开启，便能自动的流畅的运转下去。  
早春的凌晨天气还是很冷，病房楼里只能透出影影绰绰的灰暗的灯光，周围一点声音都没有，马龙不停的进行着最简单有效的抢救，身体好像脱离了大脑的控制，不停的把他学习的训练的东西机械的进行下去，思维也脱离了身体，仿佛飘在上空，冷冷的看着跪在地上的自己，还有一个已经死亡的病人，周围没有声音、没有光亮、没有温度、什么都没有，当然也不会有陈玘，不会有王皓，不会有秦老师和许昕，不会有刘院长和孔主任，什么人都没有……  
这一段时间其实很短，也就是护士上去叫人推车又下来的时间，可能也就5分钟，然后他们推着病人往抢救室跑，亮如白昼的抢救室里，护士医生七手八脚的涌上来，一会儿全院总值班阎森来了，骨科、普外科、胸外科、神外的值班医生都来了，后来病人的家属也来了……  
“这种病人，直接一个高位颈髓的爆震伤脑干就死亡了，根本没法救。更何况肝脾破裂，腹腔里全是血。”等到快天亮的时候，他们给出了这样的结论。  
“他是严重的重症肌无力，反复呼吸衰竭上呼吸机进监护，自己精神先崩溃了，其实我们请心理科的医生也看过。”刘国正说。  
“我老公昨天还好好的！”家属声嘶力竭。  
“高年资主治医了你怎么会犯这样的低级错误！监护室里都能让病人自杀成功，这是多严重的事故，打官司一打一个输！”刘国梁在办公室里用罕见的重口气说，说完了他又在心里骂自己：cao，去你妈的，你就端着吧！想死的人怎么挡的住！重度抑郁症的自杀成功率在70%以上你又不是不知道！  
“这首先是护理事故。”孔令辉打断了刘国梁。  
“我今天会和国正见家属的。”他又接着说，当初他把刘国正从门诊调到外科重症也是这个意思，外科重症监护工作量很大，也是风险最高的科室，马龙已经承担了大量的具体诊疗工作，很多事务性和责任的问题不应该再压在他身上。  
“你抓紧休息会儿吧，”刘国梁也叹了口气，“事儿多着呢。”  
“没事，院长，”马龙脸上看不出什么表情，“我也不困，今天事儿多着。”他接着说。

陈玘一到了院里就听急诊的护士讲了昨天晚上外科重症监护室病人跳楼的事情，他跑到监护室门外，没有换鞋和衣服也不能进去，只能在门口远远的喊：“马龙。”  
马龙出来，接过他买的早饭，笑笑：“还行，没事。你上班吧。”他说，也看不出有什么异样，身后护士叫：“马龙快看看这个病人的血压，”他就转身赶紧走了。  
但是陈玘一上午心里一直很慌，空空的，安静不下来，怎么可能没事呢？他明明胆子那么小。要是马龙跳到他身边哆嗦吓得哭了起来，他估计还觉得好受点，他老觉得心像吊在嗓子眼里，放不下来，“杀哥你怎么今天魂不守舍的啊？”连粗线条的许昕都看出来了。  
“嗯，”陈玘一愣，然后把消过毒的手直接放到了病人身上，我靠，重刷！这本来是实习生都不会犯的低级错误。  
他一边重新刷手一边看着镜子里的自己，冷静点陈玘，这上手术呢，别这么没出息，冷静点，好好手术，别这么差劲儿！他不停的对自己说。

陈玘下了班回到家看见马龙已经回来了，给他做好了晚饭，他还是说头晕，吃东西就想吐，“头晕就早点睡觉吧。”陈玘摸了摸他的头，不再强迫他吃东西。  
“我不困。”他说，“没事。”  
怎么可能没事？陈玘自己原来在急诊也处理过跳楼自杀的，那个惨状他不是不知道，当时还是跟着上级医生一群医生护士乱糟糟的，自己也好几天睡不着觉。马龙胆子那么小，连无聊的国产恐怖片都不敢看，在监护室值个夜班都怕闹鬼，连有一次他们在街上看见轧死了只小狗都难受半天，他胆子那么小，心那么重，还得在冰冷的夜里自己对着个血肉模糊的死人救治半天啊，是个什么滋味啊！怎么可能没事？！  
快12点了马龙还在整理他的东西，“睡觉吧，”陈玘说，“我今天得加班改改文章，估计很晚，你先睡吧。”马龙终于躺到了床上，陈玘在旁边的桌子上开着电脑开始查文献改文章。马龙根本睡不着，闭上眼睛全是各种凌乱的片段，有时候是病人血肉模糊的脸，有时候是乱哄哄的亮如白昼的抢救室，有时候是嚎啕尖叫的家属，有时候就是一片黑暗，他不停的醒来，每次睁开眼都看见陈玘伏在桌前的背影，和电脑屏幕的光还有台灯温柔的橘黄的火焰，他自己松了口气，又闭上眼去。不知道到了什么时候，他睁开眼，看见灯和电脑还开着，陈玘从桌前回过头来——脸竟然和那个他做过人工呼吸的摔死的病人一模一样！  
他大声叫了起来，下意识的爬起来往床里边退，然后听见熟悉的声音：“马龙，是我，没事。”是陈玘，好好的坐在床边上，正拉着他——是个梦。  
“你干嘛坐在那里！你怎么不叫醒我！”他胡乱发着脾气，“好了，好了。”陈玘搂住他，胸口又闷又疼得难受，但是也只能拍着他的背说，“过几天就好了，过几天就会忘的，过几天忘了就好了。”  
心术（5）上  
但是事情还远远没完，死亡讨论、安抚家属、汇报事故经过、总结经验教训、家属开始是要上庭打官司，后来双方又都想和解，一次次的接待和交涉……他是当事人，根本逃不开，每一次这种经过都好像是把他五花大绑在椅子上，撑开他的眼睛逼他重新看一遍这场最恐怖的电影，进行着不知道什么时候能结束的精神上的凌迟。  
他只是个胆小的男孩子，是的，他可以穿上白大衣像上了发条一般在监护室里奔忙不息，他可以气场全开的指挥一场抢救，可以毫无迟疑的除颤、开胸，可以把死亡线上的病人一个个拉回人间，可是他真的只是个普通的男孩子，安静、内向、善良、喜欢独处、害怕改变，还有点腼腆和胆小，我不想这样，是不是就像王皓师兄说的那样，我这种性格最不适合当医生了？马龙和自己说。在最初那种本能的恐惧渐渐退去之后，各种纷乱的念头开始不自主的涌到他的脑子里，如果我不叫那个护士过了帮忙就好了，他一直在后悔，如果我早一天把他转回普通病房就好了，我怎么会出这种事？周五我还跟家属说病情挺稳定的……刘大夫说这种严重的重症肌无力生存率还不如癌症，病人自己肯定也烦了，早点解脱好了……这是不是都是命……有时候活着就是痛苦……可是就那么死了家属该多难受……是不是应该为了不让家属难受像老赵那样活着……今年外科监护出了两次事了，这次究竟会怎么解决……  
马龙外表温和，其实内心里是个自我要求很高的人，最原始的恐惧和自责、自我失望混合在一起，每天煎熬着他的神经。他晚上根本睡不着觉，经常是闭上眼睛就是放电影一样各种凌乱惊险的片段，夹杂着脑子里纷繁离奇的念头，但是他还是尽量闭着眼睛躺着，他不想让陈玘再担心。陈玘这些天总说要加班干活，不是改文章就是查文献写标书，抱着笔记本在床上弄到很晚，晚到不管马龙什么时候睁开眼都能看到陈玘对着电脑坐在旁边，台灯开着，这样在快天亮的时候他大概就能什么都不知道了睡一小会儿，脸靠着陈玘的胳膊，余光里看见他还在那里对着电脑干活，玘哥你千万哪儿也别去，他在自己心里喃喃自语中睡去。然后就是雷打不动的6点15起床，吃早饭，上班去，在更衣室里灌下两杯咖啡，换上白大衣重新成为那个最能干、最靠谱、抢救成功率最高的马大夫。

这么一来真是把陈玘也折腾得够呛，他知道马龙虽然表面上神色如常，其实那天晚上肯定早就快被吓死了，而且他是那种想的太多的人，后续的处理肯定又是担心个没完。他原来想让他干脆多休几天假，一方面这个事情还没完，不可能让当事人比较长时间的脱出来，而且马龙在家休息总是有点坐立不安，乱七八糟的想法更多，“我上班忙起来还好一些，”他说。陈玘曾经尝试安慰和劝说过他，他也不太听的进去，是啊，他们根本就是两种人，他要能听进去就怪了！  
他成夜的睡不着，陈玘说用点镇定药吧，“会药物成瘾，有依赖性，白天都有后遗效应影响上班的。”马龙一直坚持说，可能后来他自己也熬不住了，终于答应用点镇定药。用了两天他是能入睡了，也不容易醒来，但是药物的作用好像只是把他锁在睡眠和噩梦中，任他在那里跌跌撞撞也没有出口，早晨起来脸色难看的要死，而且胃肠道的副反应特别重，恶心的连早饭也吃不下。陈玘一点办法都没有，任他在手术台上和病房里再意气风发指挥若定，现在却真是一点办法都没有，他只能晚上尽量开着灯在旁边呆着，好让他不那么害怕尽量能睡一会儿，一般到了天快亮的时候他能睡安稳一阵儿，蜷在那里脸靠着陈玘的胳膊，拖着他的一只手。我要能替你就好了，你快点好吧，不然我真的会担心死的，他在心里说，然后趁着这段时间赶紧躺下打个盹儿好应付一白天的工作。陈玘本来是那种倒头就睡闹铃一响就能精神抖擞的爬起的优良作息，这些天下来也几乎硬生生的给折腾出失眠来，白天困的要死，只能抓住工作的间隙在值班室补补觉，有一次他在下午出门诊的时候竟然趴在桌子上睡着了，病人进来推醒他，一脸迷茫的问：“大夫，还看病吗？”  
这或许就是所谓的“坎儿”，陈玘想起单明杰的理论。有一次他们聚餐的时候，已经快上升成心理医生加哲学家的小单说，你们做医生的，其实不管任何一个职业，或者说我们的人生道路上，总会遇到那么几件事，或者是你犯了个低级错误，或者是你没犯低级错误但是被黑了，或者是天上掉砖头倒霉的正好砸在你头上，不管是什么原因和什么具体的事件，就是会有这么几次，让你的想法、看法、甚至是本来打算好的以后的道路有了变化和转折的可能，会给你带来一些改变，有时候是具体的，有时候就是纯粹形而上的。陈玘当时就觉得小单说的挺对，尤其是在他们这个充满压力和风险的环境里，比如小单，就辞职了，比如皓子，就开始越来越爱乱吃东西了，可是自己是什么时候遇到过这样的事情？陈玘想了想，又觉得好像没有。  
其实陈玘遇到的郁闷的不公平的事情很多，在这个循规蹈矩论资排辈的世界里，他不是他们肖主任的嫡系，加上自己的火爆脾气不知道给他招惹了多少麻烦，但是他天生豁达，天塌下来也可以当被子盖，被砸个头破血流躺一会儿转天又是活蹦乱跳，无所谓，他总是说。如果非说有，陈玘想了半天，可能就是那一段时间。他要晋副教授，大领导硬是把他的SCI文章给了别人，一年没成功；第二年晋升前要下乡锻炼，别人都是去郊区，不知道是他什么时候得罪的什么人把他弄到了内蒙，手术的机会在一个外科大夫的上升期是多么重要，而那个破医院根本就没有神经外科！  
怎么过来的他已经忘了，只记得马龙还是像原来一样周末坐更长时间的火车去看他，听他发脾气骂人，安静却坚决的说：“玘哥你这么想不对。”或者是“你不会这样的。”  
如果说这一段事情对他的职业道路或者人生道路有了什么影响，或许就是从那个时候他开始看的更开，他开始明白醒掌天下权醉卧美人膝虽然是每个男人每个外科医生的梦想，但是职业最终能达到什么高度需要的是平台和机缘，而成为主任成为院长甚至是院士也并不比紧紧拉着那个说“你不会这样的”的人更重要更幸福。  
但是马龙什么时候能过去，又会发生一些什么样的变化，他不知道，因为这种未知而觉得惶恐。他曾经私下里问过陈静主任，“这就是PTSD，当然可能没有到那种程度，关键还是环境的支持，时间，时间和等待有时候是最好的诊断方法和最好的治疗手段。”陈主任优雅的笑笑。  
医生们总喜欢把关于疾病的情况说的风轻云淡，是为了增加患者的信心，还是因为根本没有切肤之痛呢？

心术（5）下  
不过随着时间的推移马龙的失眠是好一些了，晚上不再有那么多的噩梦，白天精神也好多了。他的话更少，但是还是很喜欢逗花花，经常晚上在客厅里能和小猫玩上半天。又过了一段时间有一天他终于又说：“什么时候去看电影吧。”  
这个周五工作并不太多，因为晚上睡不好，白天精力也不行，陈玘已经交代了他们住院总不要给他收那么多病人，每天手术也排少一些。这样一来等床住院的病人一下多了，病人住进来等着手术的时间也变长了，“可以找别的大夫做。”他有时候会直接和病人这么说。不过杀神的水平还是声名在外，很多病人还是愿意多等一段时间找他。下午快下班的时候陈玘正在办公室签病历，突然一个女家属冲到了他的面前：“你这个大夫怎么回事儿啊！是不是因为我们没有给你送红包就拖着不给我们做！”尖利的中年女人的嗓音贯穿着办公室和病房，陈玘本来一直心情不好，这些天上班都是沉着个脸，这下火气腾的就上来了，“你给我出去！”他把病历摔到桌上，“你这是在侮辱我！”  
“陈玘大夫公然要红包啦！”女人扯着嗓子在走廊里喊，“我跟你说，我还就不给你做了！”陈玘站在门口大声说，你凭什么这么污蔑我啊！住院医和护士自动分作两拨开始分别劝架，一边儿是“陈老师别生气”，“陈老师别理她。”；一边是“您别激动，有什么事情慢慢说”，乱作一团，加上别的病人和家属围观得不亦乐乎，办公室门口顿时像演电影一般。后来肖主任出面平息了事态，答应亲自给这个病人做手术，“陈玘你什么资历了！老大夫了，怎么还会这么处理问题！”肖主任从家属那儿憋着的一口气全撒到了他身上，把他臭骂一顿。  
晚上陈玘回到家一边做饭一边踢弄着他脚边的花花，花花已经明显长大了一圈，“还是做猫好啊！有吃的，有喝的，有睡觉的地方就行，再加上有人陪你玩，那就幸福指数爆棚了，不用吵架，也不用挨骂！”他一边自嘲的吐槽，一边不停的把小猫翻到地上自娱自乐。  
马龙回来的时候看见桌上给他留的饭菜，“我吃过了。”他说，一脸疲惫。陈玘知道今天医务处关于那个跳楼的病人又开会了。  
“真吃过了假吃过了？”他问。马龙已经有一段时间了，总说头晕，吃了就想吐，吃饭有时候都成了两个人艰苦的拉锯，后来好像是也懒得应付陈玘，他要么是说在食堂吃过了，要么是说住院医给他买了，或者就是刘大夫请客订饭到科里了。  
“真吃过了，刘大夫订的饭。”马龙不看他。  
陈玘心说马龙你自己没发现吗你一说假话眼睛就不自主的眨，你这是敷衍我呢还是嫌我烦呢？  
“那我给刘大夫打个电话问问？”他翘着脚坐在沙发上，说。  
马龙不理他。  
你在我面前怎么就这么硬气呢！是吃准了我会哄着你呢？还是都懒得敷衍我了？陈玘心想，你怎么就不能老老实实和我说呢，哪怕你说玘哥我难受的厉害，我就是不想吃，我就是烦都行，都有什么事儿你怎么就不能告诉我呢？  
“今天你们那个自杀的病人又开会说什么了？”陈玘又问，他其实一直知道马龙不爱说这些事，这些天都一直顺着他尽量不去多问什么，但是他今天吵架、挨骂，心情差得可以，非要这么问也有点儿发泄找茬的意思。  
“没说什么。”马龙还是不抬头。  
“没说什么是说了什么？”陈玘有点气急了，也较上了劲，我今天就得问出来。  
“跟你没关系，别问了。”还是这句话。  
“怎么叫跟我没关系啊？你知道这些天我有多难熬吗？你怎么就不能告诉我到底现在处理得怎么样了？”陈玘站了起来，嗓门儿也大了。  
“我会处理好的。你别管了。”马龙还是那个表情和语调。  
陈玘真是气狠了，你这真是油盐不进亿万年冰川啊，我为了你天天挺着不睡觉，和病人吵架，我连知道你现在怎么样了都没资格？  
“你不说是吧？”陈玘歪头盯着他，少有的强横，掏出手机拨通了孔令辉的电话，  
“唉，那个，孔处，我是陈玘啊，不好意思这么晚打搅你啊，我想问问咱们院里自杀那个病人的事处理的怎么样了啊？……唉，这不是和咱们胸外科关系好吗？我特别关心啊……”陈玘在电话里熟络的套着近乎。  
“还没有和家属达成一致。”孔令辉在那边虽然觉得诧异，还是如实告诉了他。  
怎么样，陈玘挂了电话，站在那里沉着脸冲他示威一般。  
花花趴在椅子上，仿佛也感受到了这紧张的气氛，惊恐的盯着他们俩。  
马龙微微出了一口气，还是没什么表情，转身出门了，“干嘛去？”陈玘大声问，  
“倒垃圾。”

他出去之后陈玘就后悔了，你和他较什么劲呢？他这段时间都快被折腾死了，好不容易才好了一点，你有病啊非要去招惹他！他不想说就算了呗，你吵什么啊！你比他大那么多，年资也比他高，怎么就不知道让让他？实习同学和住院医给你闯天大的祸都没见你生什么气，今天这是怎么了？马龙下去也没穿外套，外面这会儿还是挺冷的，他老是连饭都不愿意吃怎么行，他一边自责一边心疼，就想赶紧追出去，可是走到门口又有点发怯，马龙要是就这么走了让他找不到了怎么办呢？马龙要是任凭他说什么就是不理怎么办呢？不会他就这么不回来了吧？他现在也有点儿像那种癌症病人的家属，被医生逼问后心乱如麻，做了手术醒不过来了怎么办？化疗副作用太大怎么办？  
陈玘终于还是鼓起勇气转动了门把手，拉开门就看见马龙在门口，也不知道在那儿站了多久。陈玘一把把他拉到了怀里，在他脸上胡乱的亲吻着，“我错了，我错了，我脑子有病，我今天上班也挺烦的，是我不好，我不该找茬，”他不停的说，“咱们再不吵架了。”  
马龙还是没有说话，玘哥现在你知道怎么样了，那你知道后变得更开心更好过一点了么？没有吧，既然没有你为什么非得知道呢？我不想让这些事情影响你，不想让这些事情影响我们，总之还是我太不好了，是我拖累你，让你睡不好觉，让你心情不好，可是我真的也不想这样，如果我再厉害一点就好了，是我太不好了，你是不是别管我会更好一点？他任由他抱着，不停的在心里说。

心术（6）上  
天气渐渐转暖了，连阳光都有了融融的味道，空气里的风都是温和的，午后马龙给老赵手上的伤口换着药，伤口本来就很深，后来出现了绿脓杆菌的感染，经过反复多次的清创如今已经深可见骨，散发着恶臭。不过这些现在都是小问题，他一直没能成功转回普通病房，又再发了多耐药细菌的感染和真菌感染，再次大剂量的抗生素和抗真菌药物终于摧毁了他的肾功能，现在完全靠床旁透析，恐怕是没有机会再出去了。他们正在学会面对医生、患者家属或者说所有人都愿意忽略的事实：人的自我修复和代偿能力是有限的，人的能力也是有限的，不管生理还是精神，有些伤口就是长不上，有些器官的功能就是会衰竭和耗尽，损害太严重了，有些东西就是不能恢复。  
“马大夫今天不高兴啊？和朋友吵架啦？”老赵用另一只手堵住气管切开的创口，用嘶哑的声音找话说。  
“没有。”马龙笑笑，专心给他换药。  
“嘿嘿，我能看出来。”老赵呱呱的笑。  
“吵架让人揪心啊，嘿嘿，早知道这样不如一开始不要好在一起对不对？”他又吱吱呀呀的说，“原来有多好，生分了就有多让人受不了。还不如那些一开始就凑合过的长久。”  
也许是吧，马龙在心里说，接着换药。  
“就好像是这当医生啊，你要是平时就是个收回扣折腾病人的混蛋，估计被捅了也不这么难受，要是平时老老实实尽职尽责的，嘿嘿，就像马大夫你这样，被嘣！嘣！来两下，嘿嘿，自己估计就先活不下去了。”他接着吐槽。  
“所以什么事儿一开始都不能太认真，太好，那样肯定不长久。”他破碎的喉咙里接着吐出喑哑的话语。  
“也是。”马龙终于说话了。  
“嘎嘎，马大夫你说话了。”老赵接着笑。“你们那个跳楼的病人处理得怎么样了？”——他倒是什么都知道。  
“还在处理。”马龙说。  
“你不能什么事儿都放在心上，医院又不是你家开的？凑合凑合得了。我工作这么多年了，我什么没见过。”他这时候仿佛不是被诊疗的病人，而是上级医生，像模像样的在这里教训年轻大夫。  
“跳什么楼，好死不如赖活着。”他又嘎嘎的笑，“不过啊，有些时候，嘿嘿，那是生不如死。”老赵最后给自己今天的发言来了个总结。  
马龙换好药了，收拾好东西，“好了，”他冲着病人笑了笑。然后心里想，老赵这样估计就是生不如死，生不如死？他在心里对着自己冷笑了一下。  
他扔了隔离衣帽子口罩手套从病房里出来，碰见刘国正，“马龙你不要老去听他瞎咧咧，他精神有问题。”刘国正说，然后又吩咐护士：“以后老赵有什么事情别再叫马大夫，直接找我。”  
“饭给你放在值班室了。”他说，“你好好消毒再吃啊，老赵可是绿脓杆菌感染，多耐药的。”一边出去刘国正又补充。  
“嗯，谢谢刘老师。”马龙依旧乖乖的。  
他真的吃不下，尤其是中午在医院里，吃了就恶心，可是还是打开饭盒，为了陈玘我也得吃一些——他在不知不觉中养成了这种思维的惯性，为了陈玘我也得睡着，为了陈玘我也不能老在监护室耗着，为了陈玘我也得开心一些，别再让玘哥为我再担心了，别再让他为我难受了，都怪我，他肯定快烦死我了。似乎只是这个念头支持他或者强迫他将每天的生活进行下去，而不是放任自己随意的沉沦。  
就好像这天晚上，他们去看电影。  
一直没有看成的电影成了两个人的执念，陈玘也一直想带他出去走走，终于商定今天晚上去看电影。其实马龙不是很想去，他现在觉得白天上班累极了，回到家就只想把自己切换到“关机”的模式，可是他也不愿意扫对方的兴。下了班两个人直接到电影院去，只是选了个普通的生活片，因为有男女主人公车站分别的一段内容，马龙却哭的一塌糊涂，“这都是假的，都是编的。”陈玘一边给他擦着一边说。  
“嗯，我知道。”他还是哭个不停，使劲儿的吸鼻子。  
“我还以为我已经成功的把你的泪点培养上去了呢！好么，辛辛苦苦小十年，一下回到解放前了。”陈玘无奈，开着玩笑，也不顾旁人侧目，不停的给他擦着，“哭吧哭吧。”  
两个人沿着大街往回走，春天真的到了了，连夜风都褪去了寒意，天上闪烁着几枚亮亮的星星，路边的水果摊飘出来醉人的香甜的味道，“你就是心太重了。”他哭完了陈玘挽着他的胳膊尝试开导说。  
“很多事不能太放在心上，学会过去就忘了，行就行，不行也就算了，不能太要求自己，天塌下来有高个儿的顶着呢，有事了错儿都是别人的，你得学学许昕。”陈玘接着说。  
“嗯，我知道。”马龙靠着他的胳膊，闷声说，算是表示听进去了。  
“你这个性格啊，真是折腾死人。”陈玘搂住他。  
“嗯，我知道，”马龙接着闷声说，“我也不想这样。”他终于说了句自己的心里话。  
“知道，知道。”陈玘亲了亲他的额头，也不在乎旁边有没有人看见，“我就是拿你没办法，没事，你哥我坚强着呢。”  
你怎么会没事呢？你一定快烦死了，他在心里说，我知道我也把你折腾得够呛，我会努力的，不再让别的事情影响我们，千万别讨厌我。他靠着陈玘的胳膊，在心里重复说。  
“给我换个脑子就好了。”他苦笑，算是也开个玩笑。  
“哼，你以为我不想？要有学脑移植的我肯定第一个跑过去！”陈玘也接着开玩笑，又在他额头上亲了一口，“那我也喜欢你现在这样的。”虽然你又闷，又倔，好话坏话都听不进去，不过我就是栽到你手里了。“别想那么多，好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好吧？”他又心疼的说。马龙这段时间瘦多了，原来他跟着自己实习的时候是个软软的小包子脸，带着点婴儿肥，后来长开了，还是白皙温润的模样，这段时间他睡不着觉，老说想吐也不想吃饭，早上换衣服的时候陈玘看他原来穿着正好的衣服现在在身上都有点儿晃荡，心酸得一瞬间眼泪都快下来了。  
之后的一段时间马龙真的做到了他要求的那样，好好吃饭，好好睡觉，不再想那么多的事情，陈玘也不再刻意追问他工作的事情，宁可去找王皓他们打听，更强忍着不去追问为什么就是不愿意告诉自己。两个人都在努力的迁就着对方，仿佛又回到了他们刚在一起的时候，争取早点儿回家，一起看个电视，有几天体育频道老是放乒乓球，马龙也不知道是最近的什么比赛，晚上就枕在陈玘腿上听他兴致勃勃的讲规则和哪个运动员有多厉害，“等过一段儿时间我教你打乒乓球吧。”他说。周末有时候两个人出去看电影，打打羽毛球，之前经过“私人教练”的训练他的羽毛球现在也“打得可以了”——骨科林大夫的评语。但是有一次他们打羽毛球的时候马龙毫无征兆的吐了起来，说是头晕的厉害，当场把陈玘吓的半死，拖到医院里又是核磁又是脑电图查了个遍，都正常，在家里休息了两天终于又好了。  
“小单你不知道，快吓死我了，我当时都傻了，还是他们别的人说赶紧去医院啊，你说不会真有什么事吧？”在他好了之后陈玘想起来还是后怕。  
“哥，你们医院那核磁是恨不得是全国分辨率最高的了，有什么问题照不出来啊！”单明杰也习惯了陈玘跑自己这里倒苦水，安慰人的功夫现在一等一的。  
“那他怎么老说头晕、想吐？”  
“你是医生还是我是医生啊？你还是神经科的呢，你都看不明白我怎么知道！”单明杰吐槽他，在心里叹了口气，陈玘真可怜，他原来不是这样的。  
“我觉得就是压力，有些人的压力是在内化——听得懂这个词吗？这是我那天听他们神经精神组推广药物的时候学来的。”小单不忘任何鄙视他哥们儿的机会。  
“马龙那什么性格啊？你又不是不知道，这种人吧，我跟你说，表面上和蔼可亲得不得了，其实内心里很骄傲很严苛的，好处呢，就是容易成功和出成绩，不好处呢，就是把自己逼的太紧了，有时候容易成神经病！”刚说到神经病这儿他就又挨了陈玘一拳。  
“让他辞职，我保证什么都好了。我们这儿医学部正要人呢，走内部推荐，很容易的。”  
陈玘想了想，说：“我可不敢提，这小子倔着呢，我可不敢吵架了。”  
“唉，小单，我跟你说，你要是能把这事儿劝成了，大爷你让我干什么我干什么。”陈玘说的信誓旦旦，也不知道是不是开玩笑。  
“算啦，小杀，别瞎说这没影儿的事儿了。”单明杰郑重的说，“我跟你说，根据我多年甩人和被甩的经验，你要么就现在和他彻底掰了，这样估计让你们俩都轻松点，要么你就彻底的无原则无底线，听见了吗？”  
“我劝你还是现在就掰了。”小单又重复一句。  
“滚！”陈玘又推了他一把，“我跟你说那不可能，就算医院让人炸了，就算世界末日了，在我这儿那也不可能！”  
心术（6）下  
中午和许昕吃饭的时候陈玘问：“你们秦老师最近没找你师哥聊聊啊？”  
“聊啦，”许昕嘴里塞满了食物，“把我老板给郁闷的哦，快气死他了，哼，他还总说我不听话呢！”他不忘了接着幸灾乐祸自己的导师。“然后你知道吗？玘哥，他回来就拿我出气，文章这个地方写的不好，课题那个想法不对，哼！”许昕接着吐槽自己老板。  
陈玘心想苍天啊，终于有一个和杀哥我有一样遭遇的了，你可真是可怜我。  
“下午给那个病人做腰椎穿刺，你自己行吗？”他又把话题转到工作上。  
“那有什么不行的！所有的外科操作，关键就是相信自己一定行！对吧，玘哥？”许昕满不在乎。  
陈玘心想你和你师哥可太不一样了，想你师哥当年，学抽个动脉血气把我给急的哦，几个师兄齐上阵，手把手的教还不行。他又想起马龙那时候软软糯糯的样子，后来那么多操作，胸穿腹穿腰穿深静脉置管，你后来都是怎么学的呢？什么时候你这些都会了呢？他突然想。  
可是下午许昕就出事了，他给那个病人做腰穿，第一次进针没有成功，又尝试了两次，然后针芯里就开始冒血，也不知道是因为形成血肿压迫了神经还是进针的时候针头扫到了下下肢的神经，做完腰穿病人一条腿有点儿抬不起来了。  
作为他的上级医生，陈玘自然又是一通忙活，照片子，和家属解释，请会诊，弄完了看见许昕郁闷的趴在桌子上，连病历也不写了。“每个人的血管和神经都有先天的变异，所以操作的时候一定要谨慎，尤其不能把话说的太满，知道吗？”陈玘坐过去，算是安抚和教育他。  
“我知道！知道了！”“烦死我了，真tmd郁闷！”许昕大声的嚷嚷，  
“玘哥，他不会真的瘫了吧？”过了一会儿，他又惴惴的问。  
这小孩，陈玘笑，“哪有那么容易瘫？神内都看过了，觉得是一过性的损伤，给上药应该会好的。”  
“唉，郁闷死了。”许昕又开始肆无忌惮的说，“今天不想干活了！”  
陈玘一看表都6点了，马龙今天夜班，“走吧，许昕，我带你吃饭去吧。”他对自己手下的这个住院医可以说是非常好，可能因为本来就和大大咧咧又喜欢新奇刺激的许昕对脾气，也可能是因为许昕是马龙的师弟，有点儿爱屋及乌的成分罢了。  
不过很快他就后悔带许昕出去喝酒了，小哥你酒量不行，酒品别这么差也行啊。许昕喝多了之后话变得更多，还是唠唠叨叨的说着做腰穿的事情，虽然大大咧咧，其实他还是挺在意。“唉，我这是借酒浇哇！”许昕红着脸说。  
你也知道愁啦，你这才哪儿到哪儿啊，进了临床以后有你愁的。不过他知道许昕第二天肯定又会高高兴兴的来上班得瑟个没完的，就像曾经做住院医的他们，水平和战斗力都是小强级别的，不停的被打击被踩，又不停的原地复活斗志满满的爬起来。  
“我真差劲儿！”许昕接着唠叨，“郁闷死了。”然后又灌了一口酒，竟然哇哇哭了起来。他真是挺在意，其实他们这个职业，很多东西是来源于他们的自我要求，很多时候你的郁闷也不是来源于领导啊病人家属啊，而是来源于你发现没达到自己的自我要求。“行了行了！”陈玘看周围人都在看他们，那叫一个汗啊，一边拖着许昕一边叫结账，然后就见高高大大的许昕奋力爬到了桌子上，大叫：谁来给我做腰穿！  
你的酒品怎么这么差啊！陈玘骂。  
把许昕拖回家的路上陈玘一直在想，他们师兄弟可太不一样了，马龙酒量很好，老实说他也没见马龙醉过，或者说是马龙很能控制自己，时刻都保持着谨慎和清醒；不过他想马龙即使醉了，恐怕也是安安静静的，顶多傻笑一下，不会这么闹腾个没完。他和许昕挺对脾气，都喜欢新奇和变化，高兴的时候得瑟一下郁闷了嚷几句就过去了，马龙是和他们完全不同世界的另外一类人，但是就是这个另外一个世界的人让他这么牵肠挂肚的纠结郁闷担心，看不开放不下。  
第二天许昕有点儿不好意思见他，“撒完酒疯儿啦？”陈玘开玩笑的说。许昕不好意思的低着头，“抱歉啊，玘哥，我昨天就是心里挺不好受的。”  
“太丢人了！”他又说。  
“没事，没啥丢人的。”陈玘安慰他，“真的，当住院医谁没哭过啊，就是你哥我当年也是和你皓哥抱头痛哭过。”  
陈玘说的没错，做住院医这种下层的劳动者就是拼命的干活和不停的被别人踩被自己踩，如果你做住院医的时候没哭过，那当住院总也一定让你哭一回，虽然有很多人不承认，其实不管男的女的，他们都因为工作哭过至少一回。女的就别说了，当着许多人可以掉几颗金豆梨花带雨一把，男的一般就是借酒浇愁，或者好哥们一起装疯卖傻一下，这大家都能理解。王皓、小单、邱贻可、郝帅、谁没哭过啊，我都见过，这时候他突然想起自己还漏了个自己最熟悉的名字，马龙，马龙哭过吗？  
当然马龙在看电影的时候哭过，可是，好像他从来没有因为工作的事情在自己这里掉过眼泪，他拼命的搜刮着自己关于他们实习、一起做住院医、在一起了之后朝夕相处的所有记忆，却发现，是的，他从来没有见马龙为这些事在自己面前哭过。  
不可能！就他那样的，怎么可能没有掉过眼泪，他又拼命的想，还是没有任何印象，马龙真的没有在他面前因为工作的事情哭过，不仅如此，他在自己面前连抱怨和郁闷都很少，似乎从很久很久以前，他就是那样，笑笑说“还行。”  
他肯定哭过，但是他不知道。他不仅不知道这个，陈玘拼命的想，原来他也不知道他实习后来有没有被BT的心内科护士刁难过，不知道他都被家属或者病人当面骂过什么难听的，不知道他犯过什么让自己都鄙视自己的低级错误，不知道他有没有连续上班困得在查房的时候睡着被拎出来训个劈头盖脸……就像他现在不知道夜里他跑到医院是去处理什么病人，不知道他在自己抢救的时候究竟有多害怕，不知道他们那些官司究竟处理到什么程度了。  
原来有一些很重要的东西，他从来不曾真正的袒露给自己。陈玘一下突然觉得浑身冰凉，在马龙的另外一个世界里，或许一直都没有他。自己一直是害怕失去他，现在他发现，或许他从来也没有真正的完全和他走到一起过。  
心术（7）上  
陈玘做了一个很长的梦，梦的前面已经不记得了，他和马龙一直在一条山路上前行，好像周围鸟语花香绿树葱葱，然后他们下到一条山涧，水很清也很浅，“趟水过去吧。”他说，他拽着马龙在河里走，但是河好像一下变宽了，宽的看不到头，越走水越深，冰凉的河水渐渐淹没了他们的膝盖、大腿、腰、胸口、但是两个人都完全没有返回去的意思，连惊惶的心情都没有，突然之间他像梦醒了一般脑子里浮现出可怕的念头：马龙不会游泳！水完全淹没了他们，可是在水下他还能自由的说话。“马龙，拽着我，拽着我，”他大叫，马龙还是那个表情，也看不出一点惊惶，看了看他，然后一把把他推开了。他自己浮出水面，长出一口气，周围还是一片鸟语花香，马龙呢？  
他一下子从床上坐了起来，额头上全是冷汗，“哥，怎么了？”旁边好不容易睡着的马龙也醒了，“没事，做了个梦。”陈玘还是惊魂未定，他原来从来不做梦的。  
“梦都是假的，睡觉吧。”马龙安慰他——那本来是他经常安慰马龙的话。  
是的，梦都是假的，肯定是因为我昨天想多了，他也安慰自己，然后他感觉到马龙又在旁边翻身，手在枕头边摸索着，陈玘叹了口气，开开灯，把手机给他找出来，拨了个自己已经烂熟于心的外科重症护士站的号码。  
重症监护出了这几件事情之后，马龙变得紧张得不得了，当然他原来就容易什么事情都往坏处想——那种紧张还曾经被刘大团夸赞为“谨慎和负责任”，有时候他不放心，下了班也会打个电话到病房问问一些重病人怎么样。可是现在这种情况愈演愈烈，他晚上老是看手机，总觉得会出事，夜里醒来也要找手机，手机上没有未接来电他就以为是又出了什么事大家都忙着没空给他打电话，尤其是白天监护室进了比较重的病人，晚上他老是要把电话打回去问问病人都怎么样了。陈玘曾经说过他，监护室现在的直接领导和负责人是刘国正，出了事儿也不用你担着，再说夜里你睡不着觉老打电话，护士烦不烦啊！他也听不进去，陈玘没法再说，再说就又该吵架了。  
他现在真是做到了单明杰说的“彻底无原则无底线”，可是无原则无底线就叫爱了吗？无原则无底线就能解决爱的难题了吗？我去，不叫爱能一起睡那么多年？他在心里鄙视自己，你怎么也想这么多了呢？他一直自认为是个很看得开的人，包括他们最重要的职业和信仰，他有天分、肯努力，但是恐怕永远也没法当个教授主任什么的，他觉得无所谓，人得清楚自己的位置，你处在什么位置上，就安心去完成自己的这个工作。但是只有这件事情，他恐怕永远也看不开，他爱的毫无保留奋不顾身，对对方现在却觉得有些没底，是不是我从来都不在你自己的那个世界里？所以我的努力也就只是打扰和负担了呢？可是我们明明那么好啊，你睡着了还拉着我让我别走呢。算了，别想那么多了，你知道我对你好就行了，他又安慰自己，翻个身搂住已经打完了电话的马龙，不再说什么。  
玘哥你一定烦死我这样了，对不起，我又打扰你睡觉了，马龙心想，对不起我做不到，他攥着他的手，却在心里说，你还是干脆别管我算了，我都讨厌我自己这样了。

第二天早晨两个人又一起吃了饭上班去，好像昨夜的事情和心情只是个不太愉快的梦。“听话啊，下了班早点回来，别让我等你。”陈玘嘱咐，之后的两天两个人要分别值一个24的班，又要一两天见不着面了。“花花在家好好呆着哦，等我回来给你带食堂的炸鱼。”马龙不忘了逗逗小猫，穿衣服出门。  
这注定是不太顺利的一天，上午的时候老赵就昏迷了，没有尿了，“现在不能床旁血透，心脏负担太重，你把肾功能的问题解决了，心功能衰竭了。”刘国正说，这就是终末期的病人，没招儿。  
“我们试一下吧，严格控制入量，”马龙坚持，有点负隅顽抗的强硬和悲壮。  
他们一直忙活到很晚，玘哥对不起我没法早点儿回去了，他又在心里说。他还不知道，陈玘回到家里之后，发现花花不见了。  
他们各自下了夜班都在家单独呆过，也不知道是谁在家谁不在家的时候没关好门小猫出去了，厨房的窗户只是虚掩着，还是它自己沿着那边跳出去了，反正就是不见了。阳台上的猫窝里、电视机后面、卧室里、书架子上、还有它最喜欢的沙发垫子上，统统都没有，陈玘又跑到外面，楼梯间里、楼下、小区的树丛里都找了个遍，他自己也知道不可能找到了。  
马龙你在医院多忙一会儿，让我再找找，最好它自己一会儿又跑回来了。他在心里念叨，其实最开始陈玘一直不同意养猫，什么“没空儿照顾”、“抓坏东西”都不是主要问题，他就是怕万一那天丢了死了，那我们家还不得让眼泪儿给泡了啊！陈玘想起来就有些心慌，第一次巴不得马龙今天再值个夜班，别再回来了。  
可是马龙回来竟然没说什么，老赵恐怕要不行了，他的心思或许现在都在还这上面。  
“丢了就算了。”他说，也没有什么太伤心的表情，一边咀嚼着令他食不下咽的饭菜。  
“我再去找找，猫都是记得路的，没准儿哪天又回来了。”陈玘安慰他。  
“不会了，怎么可能回得来？”他又说，“让它去别人家也好，咱们也没空儿照顾它。”  
“咱们已经照顾得挺好的啦，小猫会记得的。”陈玘又说。  
“算了。”  
“到时候咱们再养一只，别难过了，小猫就这样，喜欢自己出去玩。”陈玘接着说。  
“不用了。”他吃完了开始收拾桌子。  
“当初要是不养它就好了。”他的脸色终于难看起来，不过也就是一小会儿的事，“我睡觉去了。”他收拾完了，又说。  
陈玘特别想抓住他，像琼瑶电视剧里的咆哮男主角那样使劲儿摇晃着：你哭吧！埋怨我也行！吵架也行！拉着我半夜下去找也行！  
可是马龙就是没有声息，让他觉得面对的只是空气，陈玘觉得害怕，转而又赶紧安慰自己：算了算了，他就是上班累坏了，现在没心思想这个，过几天估计就该苦着脸难受了，到时候又要拉着我到处去再弄一只来。  
不过马龙晚上起来了好几次，几乎一夜没睡，老说听见门口有猫叫，开开门看看，其实什么都没有，后来他自己也烦了，“叫就叫吧。”他说，不再起床去看。  
心术（7）下  
第二天他一起来就匆匆忙忙出门去了，“我觉得今天要出事儿。”他说。陈玘在后面叹了口气，自己吃饭，看见猫食盆和水盆都还在那里，今天自己也不用给它准备吃的了。“花花你真狠心，说跑就跑了，怪不得人家说猫是养不熟的，你自己光顾着出去玩，也不想想我们有多难受。”他自顾自的发牢骚。  
今天果然是要出事，马龙赶到监护室，看见大屏幕老赵的心率和呼吸反常的快，他们太熟悉了，这是临死前人本能上最后的挣扎。  
他果然心功能衰竭了，利尿利不出来，血管扩张剂的效果也不好，带着血的痰间断的从气管切开的创口呼呼的涌出来。  
下午两点的时候生命体征稍微平稳了一点，“马龙你去吃饭吧，我在这儿盯着。”刘国正说，又对手下的住院医说：“给家属打电话，让他们在门口等着吧。”“没事儿，我不饿。”马龙说。然后突然听见病床上熟悉的吱吱呀呀的声音，护士都下了一跳，“马大夫。”老赵突然睁开了眼睛，嘶哑的声音叫出来，血痰随着他的说话更多的往外涌出来。“你要说什么？”马龙赶紧凑到前面，努力的听着。“嘿嘿，”老赵嘎嘎的笑着嘶叫，“别管我了，对你自己好点儿！”说完他突然扬起那只创口渗着脓血的手，一把扯下了马龙的胸卡。“心跳没了！”护士叫，监护仪响起了急促的报警声，刘国正和住院医赶紧上去按压和给药，病房里瞬间忙乱起来。马龙踉踉跄跄的后退了两步，靠在墙上，什么话都说不出来，他看见那么多人忙着抢救，看见老赵的手还攥着自己的胸卡，有机玻璃的外壳划破了他的手掌，暗红的血顺着垂落的手一滴一滴的滴在了地面上。

马龙一直坐在电脑前面写抢救记录和死亡记录，刘国正坐过来，“马龙，咱们监护室的大夫一直都知道一句话，活人别挡死人的道，有些病人就是救不活的，咱们已经做得够好了。”  
“我应该狠狠心当初把他转出去。”马龙说。  
“转出去也一样，这种病人，能从下得了手术台就不错了。”刘国正又接着说。他明白孔令辉调自己过来的意思，这些天也不是看不出马龙的异常，不过他不太善于言辞，而且他自己也是大风大浪里走过来的，谁不是这样过来的，有些时候，咬咬牙加上点运气，翻过这一步，你就一览众山小了，翻不过去，也得学会无所谓——而这后者，可能更困难。其实每个医生，或者说每个人，都是在自己的道路上以自己的方式孤军奋战，在跌倒中披荆斩棘，有些地方你实在过不去，那就跟自己说，算了，就这样吧，也挺好的。他这话没法给马龙讲，他们两个都不是外向的人，不过他想马龙早晚会明白的。  
“你吃点儿饭找地方休息会儿吧，今天早点回家。”刘国正说完，站起来走了。  
可是他现在也休息不了，心里根本安静不下来，有人说过他像一盆微波炉的水，看着安静明澈，其实里面早已沸腾马上要炸裂了。老赵临终前的一幕和他在黑夜里抢救那个摔死的病人一样，像胶片似地永远影印在了他脑海的最深处，给他本来打算要安静温和的生命里留下最深刻最沉重的印迹。他终于明白，其实他一直都是知道的，很多事情不是你努力就做的到，不是你拼劲全力了就能有个好结果，现在，这个事实终于一次次鲜血淋漓的证明给他看了。  
他没法回家，他现在连装出个没有事的表情来面对陈玘的力气都没有，他更不愿意把这种满身的压抑和沉暗带回家去，带到陈玘面前。晚上他一直在整理老赵厚厚的病历，第二天刘国正让他回去，他自己在街上溜达了一会儿。  
马龙比较内向，大部分时间都喜欢自己在屋里呆着，不过心情不好的时候他也愿意在街上走走，没什么目的，当然在街边的小店里看看毛绒玩具最好了。记得他做住院医的时候，有一段时间也经常犯错，觉得自己特别差劲特别郁闷，那时候他就拉陈玘出去，无聊的在街上闲逛，陈玘也不问为什么，也不嫌烦，只要是两个人在一起他就觉得开心，然后在他对着毛绒玩具摸个不停的时候鄙视他：男人怎么能喜欢毛绒玩具！  
中午以后他终于决定回家了，开开门看见陈玘坐在客厅里。  
“你不回来也不说一声，打电话也不接，打到你们科里说你也不在。”陈玘尽量保持着平静的语气。  
“对不起。”马龙不敢看他。  
“出什么事儿了？我听说老赵死了。”  
“哥你别管了。”问题又回到了原点。  
陈玘的心一下子冰凉冰凉，但是在这种冰凉彻骨之中又有那么一点苍蓝的火焰一把从心里烧到了头上。“马龙你总是这样，你把你自己围在一个小圈子里，躲在那儿自己整治自己，现在连我也不让进去，那你认为为我是谁啊！你觉得咱俩到底是什么关系啊！就是个床伴？还是搭伙过日子的？”他问。  
我付出了那么多努力，你还是不肯让我进去，“你知不知道马龙，我真烦你这样！”他说。  
说完之后，陈玘觉得自己一下子从万丈悬崖上坠落到底，粉身碎骨了。我完了，他心里说。  
果然，马龙安静的看了看他，“对不起，玘哥，”他喃喃的说，“要不，咱俩，还是分开吧。”  
他就这么安静的关门走了，陈玘也没有追上去。  
一直到了晚上，陈玘才从这种全身当机的状态中醒过来，我有病啊！小单怎么警告我的，我怎么就没忍住！他骂自己，转而又埋怨对方，马龙你心可真狠，我就知道，当年你实习的时候我就知道，这小孩心最硬了！或许你从来都不愿对我毫无保留？而我的这种努力，只是增加你的压力罢了？他没有再打电话，他打了马龙也不会接的。

马龙晚上就在值班室里凑合，间断指导一下夜班的医生，第二天他开始上网找房子，和同事调班，他是那种谨慎靠谱的人，即使已经五内俱焚，还是会按部就班的安排。又过了两天下午要下班的时候许昕跑了过来，“秦老师让晚上去他家吃饭。”  
“我还有事儿，你们去吧。”  
“秦老师说了，你要是不去，就让我把你打晕了背过去。”知道自己不是师哥的对手，许昕只能站在门口虚张声势。  
“那走吧，你等我把这个弄完了。”马龙没有再过多的抵抗。  
吃完饭秦志戬让许昕先回去了，“最近事儿挺多，你别想那么多，都会过去的。”秦老师说，还是一样的话。“我知道，谢谢秦老师。”马龙还是乖乖的点头，“秦老师你家的开水壶在那儿？”他截住秦志戬又要打开的话头，问。  
“哦，我给你倒。”秦志戬走进厨房，到了一杯热水，看马龙还坐在客厅里发愣，他叹了口气，将两片白色的药片放到了水里。  
心术（8）上  
周围只是一片安静的黑暗，没有任何光亮和声音，但是却很暖和，那种温暖的黑暗让他想起了很小很小的时候在妈妈怀里的夜晚，他放弃了感官，放弃了思维和意识，就这么任由自己沉入到这种黑暗里。  
不知道过了多久，他看见了陈玘，“玘哥你怎么在这里？”他问，“等等我。”但是陈玘没有回头，只是留给他一个背影。“玘哥，是我不好，别讨厌我！”他开始拼命的大叫，那种割裂了心脏的痛楚传遍了全身，“别不和我在一起！”他哭着叫了出来。  
然后他似乎被拉住了，跌到了一个温暖的怀抱里，他睁开眼，不是陈玘。“哭吧，哭吧。”秦老师搂住他。  
于是他就真的哭了，在他的老师怀里放声大哭，什么也顾不得了。他一直在努力，在疲于奔命，好像从来不知道自己有这么多的郁闷，这么多的压力，这么多的伤心和委屈，眼泪肆无忌惮的流下来，除了看电影，他其实从来没有在陈玘面前或者别的人面前哭过，他不知道哭起来陈玘的怀抱是不是也会这么温暖和踏实？他一直哭个不停，到后来这似乎成了他的本能，完全脱离了意识的控制，连声音都哭不出来了，眼泪还是不自主的涌出来。  
不知道过了多久，他终于哭累了，就又睡着过去。等他又醒来了，发现秦老师还坐在床边，看着他说：“我给了点氯硝安定，你都睡了2天2夜了。”  
“我去找过陈静主任了，用点药吧，不管怎么样不睡觉是要死人的。”  
“既然分手了，就别再想了，过一段时间慢慢就好了。”  
“许昕说他会和张继科说，让你先搬到他那里住。”  
马龙点头，他完全不想再管自己了，顺从的任由他的老师摆弄和安排。  
后来药物果然改善了他的睡眠，他很少再睡不着了，好像也控制了他的情感和思维，他不再有那么多胡思乱想的念头，也没有那么多担心和纠结了。不过不久之后，他又突聋了一次，左耳几乎完全听不见了，这好像是将近10年的职业生涯和感情生活留给他的最后纪念，不是痛彻心扉，而是毫无知觉。  
但是他还是会做梦，梦里就是他和陈玘，大部分时间都是在他们重症监护窄小的值班室里，陈玘枕着胳膊躺在床上，有一搭没一搭的和他闲聊，聊的什么根本不记得了。有时候是在急诊，日光灯下恍若白昼，也不知道是处理什么病人，一堆家属乱哄哄的围着，中间就是他和陈玘，好像还是地震过后，医院里一片断壁残垣，但是他一点也不紧张或者慌乱，任由周围乱糟糟的，只觉得温暖和安心。他总是重复着同样的梦，早晨很难醒来，不知道是药物的作用时间太长，还是他根本不愿离开这些温暖安心的梦境。

陈玘后来跑遍了全城的动物救助中心和宠物店，终于找到一只几乎和花花一模一样的小猫。他把猫弄回了家，还是给它叫花花。经过精心的喂养，小猫很快吃的肥嘟嘟的，皮毛都油光锃亮。要是马龙还在，肯定会说玘哥你不要把它喂的那么胖，会得糖尿病的！他总是有那么多的担心。  
是不是我们分开了，会让你的担心少一些了呢？他一直没有收拾起马龙的东西，他的牙刷、毛巾、喝水的杯子、书、连经常用的笔都还在那里，潜意识里他认为马龙某一天会回到这里，一看，哇，玘哥还都给我留着呢！可是他没敢再去找马龙或者给他打电话，陈玘一直自认为洒脱自认为是强势和有掌控力的一方，现在发现原来他对这段感情是如此的惶恐和战战兢兢，而那个晚上转动门把手的时候已经几乎耗尽了他全部的勇气和信心。他有时候会去找王皓和单明杰，从王皓那里听来一些马龙的只言片语，然后和单明杰吐槽他的郁闷。  
单明杰还老是那句话：你要是早听我的，哪会像现在这样！  
他总是说小单你不懂，即使重来一次，我也一点都不后悔，还会选择这样去爱，即使有这么多的担忧纠结郁闷和负担，那也真正付出和收获过，即使痛彻心扉，那也胜过什么都没有的空白。我现在唯一后悔的是可能有很多时候我并没有真正的帮到他，他有时候在心里说。  
他有时候很郁闷，小单说你就离开这个伤心地吧，我们这里市场部和医学部都要人呢，你想过来那是一句话和走程序的事儿！然后陈玘又变回那个豪气冲天的金陵大侠和杀神：什么时候你哥需要你小子罩着了！我要去那也是去拜耳！他没告诉过小单，几年前煎饼医院曾经找过他，许诺过去之后直接做一个病区的主任，他随口就拒绝了，理由是和朋友上班不顺路。他想他会一直留在这里，因为在这里总会见到马龙的，他好像又有点儿不死心。  
后来过了半个月左右他真的见到了马龙，他认识的一个熟人做完手术送到监护室，陈玘进去看了看他，然后在护士站看见了马龙。他还是和之前一样，脸上有一点苍白，正在微微偏着头听住院医说话——陈玘从邹凯那里知道他又突聋了。他是不是还那样老说头晕？还是老想吐不吃饭吗？晚上还睡得着吗？分开了你真的更好一些了么？陈玘一瞬间突然很想冲上前去不管不顾的拉住他，说跟我回去吧，咱们再也不分开了，我不会再逼问你什么了，我可以什么都不管，什么都不在乎，只要你愿意。然后他看见马龙被护士拉走了，去看哪个病房的病人，马龙回头看了他一眼，什么都没说。  
又过了一些天等到春天快过去的时候，他又一次在食堂看见了马龙，他似乎胖了一点，和他导师秦志戬还有许昕坐在一起吃饭，不知道许昕在那里比比划划的说了些什么，秦老师和马龙都笑了出来。如果他不和我在一起能更高兴更好过一些，那分开也是好的，陈玘终于开始这样想。

陈玘的心情就在这两种完全矛盾的极端之间不停的转换，间杂着一些孤单一个人的落寞和空虚，不过幸好他还有另一个花花，这个花花虽然和原来那只长的一样，性情上却完全不同，原来的花花特别闹腾，老喜欢粘着你撒娇，找你玩个不停，这个花花却很安静，只喜欢自己静静的趴在椅子上和垫子上，好像永远在想着自己的事情。猫也有心思重的吗？他有时候挺好奇。不过现在他终于有时间更专注于自己的工作，处理原来那些排队等着住院和找他做手术的病人，几乎每天的日程都安排的满满的，有时候周末也被请去别的医院做手术或者救场，“杀大夫工作真是拼命啊！”大家都说。  
许昕已经转出了他们神经外科，但是因为投脾气，他倒是经常找陈玘玩，刺激的游戏，最新的美剧，网络上的新闻，两个人经常互相交流的这些话题和繁忙的工作还有小猫花花填充了他的整个生活。有时候他也能从许昕那里听说马龙的事情，他们现在住在张继科的房子。  
“陈静大夫不知道给吃的什么药啊？我师哥现在睡的可多了！”许昕一边吃着炸鸡一边唠唠叨叨，“你不知道，有时候早上都醒不来，都得我叫他好几次。”许昕接着说，颇有几分得意，表示他也是个会照顾人的大人了。  
“他原来可是成夜成夜的睡不着觉。”陈玘说，也不再顾及自己是否会低估许昕的情商。  
“昨天早上他还从楼梯上摔下来了，就是早晨起来后还是困得睁不开眼，一脚踩空了，砰！一声。”许昕一边说一边比划。  
“没什么事吧？”陈玘心里一紧。  
“就是头撞了个包，没事！”许昕接着比划，“秦老师还非要我拉着他去做个头CT，结果也没事，唉，他对我师哥比对我关心多了！”许昕装模作样的郁闷。  
“哦，那就好。”陈玘也松了一口气。  
“唉，对了，玘哥，我告诉你件事，保管吓死你！”许昕又说。  
“什么事儿啊？”陈玘问。  
“我跟你说了你可别被吓傻了啊！”对面的人一脸认真的卖关子。  
“切！你杀哥我什么没经过！”陈玘不屑一顾。  
“我跟你说啊，”许昕神秘兮兮的趴过来小声说，“我觉得我师哥可能喜欢你。”“他有时候睡觉说梦话在叫你的名字，不止一次了。”许昕四周张望了一下，又压低了声音说。“震惊了吧？”  
陈玘真的不知道摆出什么表情好，呵呵，呵呵，呵呵，他在心里讪笑。“没有。”他说，不顾许昕失望的表情。  
“你这吓不着我，但是我有一件事，要是说了，保管吓死你！”他接着说，着重强调最后面那句，算是苦中逗乐。

心术（8）下  
又过了两天他在门诊碰见了马龙，他是去消化科门诊看病。  
外科医生吃饭都不规律，年轻的时候就容易有点胃疼什么的，他和马龙在一起之后，用小单的话说“生活稳定了”，一直很多年没再有什么问题。这一段时间可能是因为工作太忙了，他又开始胃疼。  
陈玘自己是医生，可他其实有时候挺鄙视现代医疗，“医生能治什么啊！能治好的都是自己好的！”他觉得该好的病自然就会好，好不了的病就不要瞎折腾。不过那天过来做产品宣传的小单说：“你们医院今年光胃癌就出了3个知不知道？”“小杀，我不是说你这么倒霉，就算是个溃疡，你这么死挺着，将来有一天穿孔了出血了，你在急诊一边下着胃管一边输着液，被一堆平时崇拜你到死的住院医护士妹妹实习同学围观，让皓子他们跑去鄙视，你到时候什么形象啊！”小单接着说。  
不能不承认小单还是很善于做思想工作的，陈玘为了自己不形象全毁，那天终于跑去消化科门诊检查去了。带着食道测酸测压的管子出来胃镜室的时候他看见了马龙，“玘哥你怎么了！”他追上来问。  
“测酸测压。”陈玘一脸轻松，但是心脏不自主的拼命往外蹦。  
“怎么了？胃疼？”马龙又问，还是软软糯糯的声音，小心翼翼的。  
“有点儿，快好了。”陈玘觉得自己的心脏马上要跳出喉咙，让自己的声音都快不正常了，周围门诊的走廊里熙熙攘攘全是病人，颤颤巍巍的老人从他身边擦过，有人推着轮椅喊“让一让。”但是他觉得什么都听不清楚，只看见马龙又追上来，“那你做胃镜了没有？取病理的没有？病理结果出来了没有？”他一连串儿问个不停，让自己都有点气喘吁吁。  
“现在想起了关心我啦？”陈玘咧开嘴笑，想要故作轻松，但随即就想抽自己一个嘴巴：脑子抽风了？这说什么呢？  
然后果然就看马龙在对面微微鼓了鼓腮帮子，绷着嘴沉默了两秒钟，也不敢再上前去，“不是，玘哥，我……”他的声音越来越小，后面就完全淹没在门诊的嘈杂中。  
我去，陈玘你脑子有病啊！快点，问点儿什么，你不是自认为什么时候都挥洒自如吗？但是他大脑、身体、嘴巴好像都被冻结了，刚要张嘴，听见看电梯的冲马龙喊：那个大夫，你上不上啊？马龙也不再向前，赶紧往电梯去了，“玘哥一定要取病理。”陈玘听见他最后软软的话音儿  
我靠！陈玘赶紧翻出手机，——电梯里没有信号。  
“打通了说什么呢？”他又有点害怕，就站在那里看门诊的患者和家属熙熙攘攘从他身边挤过，一时间不知道自己脑子里在想什么。  
结果胃镜病理做出来，就是有点儿溃疡，“切！这家伙，净吓唬我！”陈玘在心里骂单明杰。对面消化科的美女小王大夫笑靥如花：“没事哦，陈大夫，好好吃药，很快就好啦！”“定期来复诊哦！”她又嘱咐。  
陈玘走出诊室想了想，拿出手机给马龙发了个短信：病理是溃疡。还想再写点什么，想了半天也想不出来，就那么按了发送。一下午他都在看手机，把短信提示音从最大声改到无声，从无声改到最大，还是没有回复。突然又想起来马龙不喜欢上班的时候听电话和看短信的。  
果然到了下班之后，来了一条短信：那就好，后面连标点都没有。  
这小孩心真硬！陈玘撇撇嘴。  
一起去实验室的路上秦志戬看马龙拿着手机，也不是在看短信，也不是在回短信，“陈玘？”他问。  
“嗯。”马龙也不否认。  
“你现在睡觉好些了？”秦老师换了个话题。  
“挺好的了。”马龙说。  
“没觉得自己有那么差了吧？”秦老师笑。  
马龙也不好意思的笑了。  
“所以说吧，有时候就是那一段时间的事情，过去就好了，”秦老师接着说，“但是在那种特定的时间和心理状态下，你会有很多存在偏差的想法。”说完秦老师自己在心里orz了一下，天天整治这两个破学生，哪天我不想干胸外了估计也能到陈主任那儿混饭吃。  
“陈玘又找你了么？”  
“没有。”马龙握着手机，里面还有陈玘给他的短信，他的确是没找我。  
“你们俩其实挺好的，我们都看得出来。”秦老师说，然后看马龙又是睁大了眼睛，当然现在的进步是没有跳起来，赶紧补充说，“我们就是我和大力。”“不是大力告诉我的。”他又赶紧把自己的另一个学生往外洗白。  
“马龙，人在特定的心理状态下，会存在一些有偏差的想法和决定，你自己是这样，我想陈玘也是这样。”秦老师接着说，“就像咱们做实验，出来的数据有时候往往会和你预先的设计有偏差。”  
“我明白的。”马龙说，又低下眼睛去看手机。他有点儿害怕。  
秦志戬没有再把“但是你还是会做下去”这后半句话说下去，他很了解自己的这个学生，说多了反倒增加负担，而且他相信很多事情即使悬而未决，也需要靠自然而然的机缘。  
“对了，上一批切片还是不行，你觉得怎么办？”他又转到试验的事情，“我已经跟许昕说了，染不出来这个周末就别休息！”现在许昕的博士课题是他最头大的事情。  
“那天我和许昕弄了，不行就重换抗体吧。”马龙说，“明天我和他再试试。”  
两个人说着这些到了实验楼下面，“马龙你愿意做实验室么？”秦志戬又问，他很长时间以来一直有这个想法，最近越发强烈。  
“在实验室挺好的，”马龙出了一口气，低头笑笑，又说，“可是就这样的话，我不甘心，就有会有点瞧不起自己。”  
这小子真倔，又回来了。秦志戬在心里说。  
秦志戬认为自己的职业和人生迄今为止都很平稳和随顺，在甜汤医院胸外科，他优秀，但算不得突出，在应该的时间达到了应该的高度，完成了应该的事情，他身边经过过那么多人，风光无限、如履薄冰、风口浪尖。不知不觉之中，他开始相信很多改变都需要靠机缘，命运冥冥中牵引着每个人，所以不必恐慌和焦虑，只要努力和顺其自然。  
马龙认真、踏实、能坐得住，有想法，但是比较内向，其实非常适合实验室的工作，可是就到了临床和重症监护，而且现在主治医都快做完了；他又想起自己的另外一个学生，许昕自信、能干、聪明、喜欢和人接触，在实验室呆两天能憋得和狗说话，却念的是科研型的博士，获得真正做医生的机会恐怕也不容易。秦志戬默默的在心里叹了口气，心想命运为什么不能给他的学生安排轻松一点的道路呢？然后他在薄薄的暮色中看见马龙略微模糊的侧脸，突然很想把许昕也叫下来，把他俩拉到自己身边，拍拍这两个学生。  
他们都多大了啊！他转念又在心里嘲笑自己，然后想许昕知道后肯定会翻个白眼说：哇，老板，你好酸！

等到过了半个月陈玘的溃疡彻底好了之后，有一天他们的护士长神秘兮兮的拉了他过去，“陈玘，我和你说个事儿啊，消化科的王大夫，就是特漂亮的那个，那天问我打听你，有朋友了没？”  
“我已经结婚了，这辈子都离不了！”陈玘说，然后看他们护士长胖胖的脸上浮现出诧异的表情，终于感觉到心神俱裂的痛楚，这么多天以来被刻意忽略和无视的痛苦席卷了全身，我绝不可能再去爱谁了！  
晚上他在单明杰的家里喝醉了。  
单明杰看他趴在桌上眼睛红红的，仍旧毫不留情的说：“小杀，你真可怜！我要是知道你有这么可怜的一天，当初怎么着也得把你们撬散了！”  
“去你的，我们的感情，哪是你想撬就撬散的！”陈玘嚷。  
“那你们也散了！马龙这小孩子，心真硬！”单明杰继续毫不留情的在伤口上撒盐。  
“不许你这么说马龙！”陈玘又嚷。  
醉意朦胧中，陈玘想起小单曾经说过，哪有那么多为什么，两个人爱了，自然就在一起了，哪天不爱了，自然就掰了。可是他们真的是不爱了吗？他想起那些他们躺在一起度过的那些难以入眠的夜晚，想起他们曾经在彼此身体上辗转缠绵，想起马龙突然头晕起来自己那种吓的要死的心情，想起他们共同丢失的小猫花花，想起大雪的早晨，他们坐在安静的坐在KFC里，想起更久远以前，马龙在寒凉的秋夜里拉着他的手，说“玘哥你送我到站台上”。这怎么能是不爱了呢？可是为什么我们不在一起了？  
后来他的酒醒了一些了，单明杰收拾了桌上的残局，“小杀，你知道我为什么后来突然不干了吗？”他突然说，单明杰在住院医快要做满即将晋升主治医师的时候在急诊出了点事，后来就辞职了。  
“我从小的梦想，就是做个特别优秀的医生，后来我不干了，当时那个事是一部分原因，刘主任也不像原来那样信任我了，而且科里在重点培养王皓，后面张继科他们也追上来了，接着做下去可能很难再有我的位置。再说做这个压力太大了，出了那个事情之后我一直有点儿后怕，处理病人就特别犹豫。”  
“这些都不是主要原因，小杀，”单明杰坐在他的对面，转动着一只杯子，“你知道，有的时候，一个东西，它在你心中越美好，你对它越重视，你的期待越多，就越怕自己不够好，首先让自己失望，所谓近乡情怯，因爱生忧，就是这个道理。”他长长的叹了口气，陈玘看着对面自己那么熟悉的哥们，发现原来那么八卦的小单现在真的是有了点心理医生加哲学家的睿智和伤感。

心术（9）  
在之后的一些天里他没有再见过马龙，难道我们真的就这么不了了之了？几年十几年之后在院里见面点头打个招呼？晚上陈玘抱着花花，摊开一本《功能神经外科》，又有点出神。  
他这天是备班，一般医院里的外科一夜往往会同时排三到四个医生值夜班，负责处理一般诊疗的住院医师，还有处理棘手事情和急诊手术的住院总和上级医生，备班是在这三个人之外为了应付突发状况安排的，负责听电话临时机动，一般不会有什么特殊的事情，所以可以在医院找地方睡觉或者在家里，保持手机开机随时过来即可。  
在马龙刚开始在监护室上夜班的时候，赶上陈玘上备班他总会在医院里，跑到他们重症监护的值班室里躺着听电话，看马龙一会儿一被护士叫出来处理病人，给他弄点从王皓那里搜刮来的零食或者两个人东拉西扯的闲聊几句，当时都说过什么他已经不记得了，好像就是一些无聊的八卦。马龙上夜班总是彻夜不睡，不处理病人的时候就在那儿看看书和文献，陈玘有时候夜里醒来看见灯光下他安静的侧脸，不知道是从什么时候开始有了想搂他在怀里的冲动。他又想起马龙曾经交代的“闹鬼”的真相，不禁自己笑了，这小孩，怎么那么多心思。不知道他现在怎么样了？许昕说他已经睡得着了，但是现在药停不下来。马龙是那种外表温润安静内心刚强倔强的人，对自己的要求又高，你这个性格什么时候能改改啊，不然你自己在这个环境里只是折磨自己，不能长久的。陈玘在心里说，又开始不自主的心疼和担心，我要是不那么说就好了，至少他现在还呆在我身边，他难受了还有人陪着，我可以什么都顺着他的，他又后悔，可是又想，原来不也是这样么，即使他呆在我身边我又能怎么办呢，他一边这么漫无边际的胡思乱想，一边迷迷糊糊的睡着过去。  
半夜陈玘是被电话吵醒的，一看是神经外科病房，靠！这备班竟然有事儿了？明天就去买彩票！  
“陈老师抱歉打扰您，咱们本院的大夫上夜班的时候突然昏倒了，拍CT是硬膜下血肿，恐怕要手术。”在病房值夜班的第一年住院医周雨说。  
“夜班上级大夫呢？”陈玘问。  
“有一台急诊，张老师和院总在台上呢，让给您打电话。”  
“靠，”陈玘在心里骂，这运气，一边穿衣服一边问：“血肿量有多大啊？哪个科的这么倒霉！”  
“外科重症的马大夫。”  
周雨的这句话好比魔幻小说里最离奇最残酷的咒语，一下子将他定格在那里，时间不运转了，空气不流通了，仿佛连心脏都不跳了，呼吸都停止了。“就是胸外的马龙老师，已经做了CT，出血量不是很小。”周雨的话又像是“当啷”一声解除了刚才的咒语，陈玘抓起电话和车钥匙就开始往外跑，连门都顾不上锁了。  
慢性硬膜下血肿是处理头外伤的病人时最需要注意的问题，病人的外伤不一定很严重，所以最初经常不能引起重视，往往是3-4周后突发的头疼和昏迷，这时候你复查一个CT——慢性硬膜下血肿。根据病人的情况，需要尽快开颅清除血肿，预后和发现以及手术的治疗及时与否密切相关，病人如果昏迷之后，手术只有两个结果——不成功，即成仁。  
这是几天前他给实习同学讲课的内容。自信、笃定又有点小幽默的讲解成功的给陈老师收获了崇拜无数，卧槽！陈玘现在都快哭出来了，他突然想起许昕之前吃饭时和他闲聊说马龙从楼梯上摔下来，我怎么就忘了拖着他去复查个头CT啊！果真是医不自医么！  
可是他现在顾不得后悔和想那么多，他开着车一路往医院冲，根本不去看车速是多少，连闯了几个红灯，电话又响了，还是周雨：“陈老师你到哪儿了？病人昏迷了，瞳孔对光反射不好，还能手术么？张老师让先叫家属。”  
“少废话！快给我往手术室推！麻醉科不同意就找总值班！叫什么家属，我就是家属！”陈玘吼，接着加油门往前冲。  
凌晨一点多陈玘在住院大楼里往手术室飞跑，光洁如镜的地面竟然把他绊了个大跟头，然后又爬起来往前跑，马龙你挺住，给哥个机会，他气喘吁吁的在心里不停的说。

凌晨的手术室里空荡荡的，安静的有点可怕，他跑过一个个手术间，声控的灯光次第点亮了一间间空着的手术室，只有轻微嗡嗡着的空调的声音，还有他自己的喘息声和心跳声。刷手池水管里清凉的水无声的落在手上，硬毛的刷子刷得胳膊生疼，他抬头看见光洁的镜子，里面映着的是10年前那个年轻的自己，正在急哄哄的刷手，后面腼腆的男孩子局促的拽着肥大的刷手衣，邱贻可怪叫一声在他肩上捏了一把，“滚！”他踹走了邱贻可，然后扯下两条胶布给他粘上了敞开的领口，说“快点，让辉哥等急了他可是要砍人的。”  
快点！快点！他心急如焚，可是还得按无菌的原则顺序刷手、穿衣服，马龙安静的躺在那里，似乎和那些曾经无数的夜晚里躺在自己身边的时候没有什么两样，“陈大夫，家属都没签字，这样行吗？”麻醉师探寻着问，说话带着点外地口音，“我是刚过来进修的”他又补充了一句。  
“快点儿诱导！不管什么结果，我全权负责，耽误一点儿事，后果你顶着！”陈玘没有表情，狠狠的说。  
周雨在台上忙不迭的消毒铺单，吓的啪的一声把钳子掉在了地上，他是第一年住院医，碰上这样的情况早慌了神儿了。  
杀神陈玘在台上一向以冷静、利落和凶狠在院里闻名，但是现在他脑子里一片混乱，好像有人卡住了他的脖子，连呼吸都有些困难，心怦怦乱跳但全身的血好像又都回不到心脏，拿着手术刀的手一直在微微的发抖，擦的一声，锐利的柳叶刀在他的手上划了一道口子，鲜红的血一下子涌了出来，流到手术单和已经切开的皮肤上，在无影灯清冷的灯光下，和切口渗出的血混在了一起。“陈大夫，快摘了手套下来消毒！”护士说。陈玘没有动，“给我打副新的7号手套。”他冷冷的说。  
陈玘，坚强点，别放手，坚强点。他在心里和自己说，他换了副手套，血在胶皮手套下面迅速的流出一片暗红色。坚强点，别放手，什么都别想，他吸了一口气，“电钻给我。”伴随着钻头高速飞转的嗡鸣声，他原来怦怦乱跳的心一点点的沉下去，脑子安静下来，不会有任何事，马龙，不会有任何事的，谁也别想把咱们分开，即使下十八层地狱和阎王判官打一架我也要把你拽回来。他从来没有如此绝望又从来没有如此坚定和一往无前，巡台的护士、战战兢兢的进修麻醉师、慌了手脚的小住院医、所有的人，周围的一切都消失了，安静的世界里只有黑暗中无影灯的沉默的光芒，还有他和马龙。  
打开的颅骨下面可以看见硬脑膜下暗红色的血肿，“陈大夫手真利落！”巡台的护士暗暗赞叹，“陈大夫，心率不行了，40。”麻醉师说——他本来水平一般，现在更是慌的不得了。“阿托品给一支！”陈玘还是没有表情。  
护士给了药，和麻醉师盯着心电监测的屏幕。  
“心率还是往下掉，还行吗？”周雨也看了一眼检测屏，小声问。  
“不行我就去死！”  
真的，不行我就去死，所以，马龙，你千万别放手，你救救我，求你救救我。他拿了吸引器过来开始抽吸血肿，速度不能太快，即使再着急，过快的清除血肿可能带来相反的效果。  
给了药之后心率一直在40-50次之间徘徊，挣扎着不肯掉下去，但也上不来，他全神贯注的进行着，却听见有人说：“玘哥，我也挺害怕的。”  
马龙把下巴放在他的肩膀上，说“我就是胆子挺小，我也挺害怕的。”  
“都说了我错了，明天给你做还不行吗？”似乎有洋葱的味道弥漫在他眼前。  
马龙拉了他的手歪头枕在脑袋下面，“你下班等我一块儿回家。”  
“我没事。”  
“如果有一天我也这样了，你就干脆放弃吧。”  
“咱俩谁都不会这样的。”  
“玘哥咱们周末去看电影吧。”小猫在他脸上扑来扑去。  
“亲我一下，亲我一下我就不生气了。”  
“你干嘛不叫醒我！”他乱发脾气。  
“好了好了，过两天忘了就好了。”他拍着他的背说。  
“我也不想这样的。”  
……  
“玘哥我会游泳了呀！”他大声的说着梦话。  
“你怎么报答我？养一只小猫吧！”零星的雪花落在他的睫毛上。  
……  
“师兄股动脉到底怎么找？”“腹股沟韧带中点，找到搏动最强的地方。”他把着他的手。  
“师兄我喜欢晚上写病历。”“这是我们新换的床单。”他把王皓从上铺踹下来。  
“师兄我们下周不来实习了。”  
……  
我们明明这样相爱……  
谁也别想再把我们分开。  
暗红色的血顺着吸引器一点点的流了出来，释放出被压迫的脑组织的空间，“心率上来了。”麻醉师说。巡台的护士看了看瞳孔，“恢复正常了。”周雨也松了一口气，啪的一声又掉了一把钳子在地上。  
谁也别想把我们分开，我不能失去你，阎王爷、天皇老子也不行，你自己也不行。谁也别想让我失去你。陈玘怔怔的看着镜下的神经和血管，眼镜片上一片雾气，过了一会儿，他终于说：“给我擦擦眼镜。”“周雨你先下去吧，联系监护室让准备接病人，我检查一下别的地方还有没有小量出血。”他轻轻的转动了一下镜头，变换了手术野。  
又过了一小会儿他开始关颅，“陈大夫这伤口缝的真漂亮。”护士也终于有心情搭讪，麻醉师拔了插管，“自主呼吸都恢复了，还是年轻啊，预后肯定挺好的。”陈玘没有说话，像没听见一样，也没什么表情和动作，这场手术好像耗尽了他职业生涯里或者说整个生命中所有的心力。他任由护士给自己脱下手术衣，木然的走下手术台，扯下手套的时候牵动手指上的伤口，彻骨的疼痛。  
病人被转运出去，麻醉师走了，护士百无聊赖的收拾着医疗垃圾，陈玘慢慢的走出手术室的门口，看见窗外天已经亮了起来，东边的天空上，明亮的蓝色混合着绚丽的朝霞和太阳灿烂的橘黄色光芒，他扑通一声跪倒在地上，终于放声哭了出来。

心术 尾声  
马龙后来在NICU躺了两三天就各种指标完全都稳定了，“脑电图和脑血流都是正常的，别着急，很快会醒的。”NICU的大夫安抚陈玘，“没事，我不着急。”陈玘笑笑。  
这台凌晨里的手术成了杀神在甜汤医院的又一个传奇和神话，“一侧瞳孔都大了，杀哥硬是能给拽回来。”这是作为传奇和神话的见证者，周雨这些天重复最多的话。“见过一台这样的神外手术，啧啧，值多少个夜班不睡觉也值了！”他又接着得瑟和表达自己的崇拜，“对了，光说有什么用，给你们看手术录像啊。”他们神经外科用的是显微镜、视频、电脑一体的操作系统，每台手术都会自动视频和录像，一般都是住院总或者值班医师负责保存和整理每天的手术录像。周雨说着打开电脑找到他们的公用文件夹，“咦？”竟然没有，“晕死，不会是那天迷迷糊糊我忘了保存和导出来了吧？我靠！”周雨躺倒在电脑前面，周围一群满心期待目睹传奇的住院医恨不得有集体上去踩死他的冲动：这么重要的手术录像到底是怎么搞丢的！  
马龙转回神经外科普通病房之后的几天里一直在昏睡和浅昏迷之间。陈玘就在病房里陪床，也不见有着急的样子，衣服和生活用品就让王皓送过来，依旧每天把自己收拾的精神利索，只是他请了假，不再穿白大衣，完全成了个普通的病人家属。  
“陈玘你这陪床陪的够精神的啊！”肖主任早上查房的时候打趣他。“什么时候也不能放弃个人形象！”陈玘得意的笑。  
一群医生护士呼呼啦啦的走了之后，陈玘回过头来坐到床边，看着马龙，笑了笑说：我希望你不管什么时候醒来了，都能看见精神帅气的我。  
然后他又给单明杰打电话：“小单，猫在你那里怎么样啊？……抓坏了什么？……小气！到时候哥赔给你！”打完电话他无意间一回头，看见马龙竟然张开了眼睛，正目不转睛的看着他。陈玘轻轻的笑了，摸了摸他的脸，在心里却要滴下泪来。  
“玘哥，你救了我。”马龙伸出胳膊抱住了他的脖子，陈玘使劲的，使劲的将他搂住了，“你也救了我。”他说。  
然后他看见夏日早晨的微风吹进来，病房楼外面的枇杷树不知道什么时候有了浓郁的翠色。  
再然后，  
再然后的日子就是无休止的以探望为名义的骚扰和围观，经过这件事情两个人的关系在院里一定范围内大白于天下，无聊的生无可恋的写病历做手术做实验中，怎么能放过这样几十年不遇找乐子的事情呢？  
秦老师说你俩真不容易，马龙你想吃什么我给你做。  
阎森说幸亏那天总值班是小辉啊当机立断就推到手术室让你做，要我的话，肯定得犹豫犹豫，马龙你这条小命儿就没了。哦，对了你想吃什么我让大力给你做。  
孔令辉还是板着脸：我是你俩的救命恩人！  
郝帅说我靠，活教材，以后出外科急诊所有的头外伤哪怕是树叶儿砸了一下也得给我复查头CT！  
王皓说兄弟你们行啊，在我这眼皮子低下打游击打了这么多年，我说原来你怎么老让我叫马龙来吃饭啊，我说你怎么老拉我陪着去游乐场啊，玘子我可小瞧你了！  
陈玘搂着马龙默默的在心里鄙视：是你自己情商是负数好不好！  
然后来了一个情商是零的，许昕兴奋的像发现了新大陆一样唠叨个不停：我就说嘛你俩有问题，你看我说我师哥暗恋你嘛，师哥你也算可以啦，虽然受了点罪，可是权当睡一觉醒来，哇塞，美梦成真了！正在被喂水的马龙又呛得喘不上气来，陈玘咬牙切齿：哪天我得把我那个事儿给你说出来，吓死你！  
没过多久两个人实在受不了这帮人无聊的围观，提前出院了，马龙还遗留一点左手的轻微无力，经过一段时间的锻炼完全恢复如初，不久就回去上班了。上班后大家发现马龙有点儿变了，或许是鬼门关里走了一遭，什么都放下了吧，而且更可怕的是他的记忆力突然变得惊人的好，什么病历、检查报告、化验单，几乎像影印到了脑子里，连小数点后面的都能记得。外科监护的住院医们纷纷苦着一张脸：查房的时候根本别想编个数值蒙混过关啊。然后大家再次感叹：杀神真是神了啊！这手术预后好的！  
杀神陈玘在关于他的传奇的赞叹中目不斜视的走过，走过病房、门诊、手术室、核磁室、食堂……手里夹着一份将要递交给人事处和院长办公室的辞职报告——他没法再做手术了。

“玘哥你真的不干了？”晚上马龙趴在床上问。  
“我想换个不一样的工作，有挑战性的。”陈玘笑的一脸无所谓，“我还是去你们医院上班，快点睡觉吧，明天咱俩还得早起。”  
他辞职之后，没有通过单明杰的内部推荐去辉瑞，也没有像他自己宣称的那样去拜耳，而是选择了强生，负责神经外科生物耗材的应用，还是负责甜汤医院。  
陈玘忙完，关了电脑，将窗帘拉严实了，看马龙在床里面睡的很沉，他现在很少再做什么噩梦了。陈玘躺到床上，将马龙搂在怀里，,以后我们会一直在一起的，他想，再没有比这更好的了。

全文完


End file.
